And the Madness Which Ensues
by nymwise
Summary: Begins with the start of sixth year, and a few new interesting developments at Hogwarts including a very odd DADA professor and the madness which ensues. WARNINGS for eventual violence, and femslash nonexplicit fluff, ain't your cup of tea... drink coffee
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Oh believe you me, if they were mine I wouldn't be sweating my little undergrad buns about my student loans, please adopt me JK. Not mine, not mine, all hers blah blah blah…

Harry Potter could not help, even after the events of last year; to be delighted at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts. As painful and menacing as the outside world had become; his school had become that much more comforting and felt that much safer in his brief absence from it. No Ministry gunning for his reputation or Dumbledore's; no more villainous, tyrannical Umbridge to deal with. Harry was looking forward to the return of a sanctuary. For while nothing could make him forget the war, the terrors he had seen or the painful loss of Sirius; Hogwarts had a way of distancing his mind from his troubles which he more than ever sorely needed.

"Harry…. Harry are you paying attention?" He was jolted out of his private thoughts by Hermione who was looking at him with an impatient glance; he knew by now this meant he'd missed something important. All summer at Grimmauld Place with Hermione had earned him a lot of these glances. "Ron and I were just discussing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"What about him?" Harry asked seating himself at the Gryffindor table, "Dumbledore was thinking of hiring back Professor Lupin wasn't he?"

"Exactly what I said mate, now can you leave it be Hermione the feast's about to start." Ron had if possible outdone himself in the growth spurt he'd experienced, a direct result of which being a constant demand for food. Hermione had lamented it as "yet another obstacle to thinking with his brain." Leaving Harry and Ron to speculate on what the original obstacle had been.

"I would be more than happy to let it be, if Professor Lupin were sitting at the staff table." Harry and Ron both jerked their heads in that direction to find that Hermione was quite right in saying that the chair that should have been Lupin's was occupied by someone they had never seen before; and it would have been a trick to forget it if they had. There was a middle sized witch with short spiky red hair sitting where they had expected to find their friend. She looked very young probably in her early to mid twenties, not ten years older than themselves. This however was not the striking part about her, she was incredibly pale, paler than Harry had ever thought you could be with your heart still beating, she made the Malfoy family look positively rosy. Despite this however she was strikingly beautiful, Harry had a strange feeling that she reminded him of someone though he couldn't place her. And there was something odd about her eyes, though he couldn't really tell from where he was sitting, what it was exactly.

"She looks….odd." was Ron's only reaction.

"She looks dangerous. I don't trust her." Was Hermione's.

"Well she's definitely not Lupin." Was Ginny's who had overheard. The other two turned toward her with incredulous looks. Ron shook his head, and Ginny made a rude hand gesture at them both; turning back to her conversation with Neville.

"What's your take mate?" asked Ron. But Harry would not get the immediate chance to answer as the Sorting Ceremony began. He clapped along with the others for every new Gryffindor, including another Finnigan and what appeared to be Blaise Zabini's younger sibling. As Professor McGonagall removed the stool and Albus Dumbledore stood to address the hall, everyone forgot the events of the summer, the fear that had been rife in the wizarding community at the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was momentarily far away; Albus Dumbledore was the personification of safety.

"I believe that you all expect some sort of speech from me on the recent developments in the wizarding world." The whole hall which had been abuzz with chatter fell eerily silent, Harry surprised himself by tensing as well and so it was all the more surprising when Dumbledore's benevolent features formed a warm knowing smile, "However I am sure you will all agree with me that those developments are not nearly as important as indulging in this splendid feast. Tuck in!" Nothing pleased Harry more than Dumbledore's refusal to acknowledge anything out of the ordinary in this first day back, and he believed judging by the relieved and happy faces of those currently following the Headmaster's orders that he had done the exact thing everyone needed to take the edge off. Not even Hermione, who had grown if possible even more serious over the last few months laughed with the others and dove into the food with abandon. After everyone was satiated and talk had begun to resume, Dumbledore stood again with a more serious look on his earlier mirthful face. And as he stood waiting the hall resumed its earlier silence.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, I'm sure you have all anticipated the start of the new year as eagerly as I have. As per the usual we have some new faces to become acquainted with. And it is with great personal satisfaction that I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Valeria Novotny." The entire hall turned towards the seat to Snape's right, including the teacher's it would appear Harry and his friends were not the only ones to have taken an interest in their odd looking new professor. The woman stood and bowed deeply before lowering herself back into her chair, she had a stoically calm unshifting expression on her face, as if she were underneath it all perpetually bored. At the mention of her name Harry had noticed Hermione's visible start and made note to ask her about it later. But as he watched her settle it looked for a moment as if she were looking directly back at him, though he couldn't be sure. For whatever reason; it made him uneasy.

Dumbledore now more seriously continued, "As you know we live in dangerous times. Doubtless you all have kept abreast of the news this summer regarding the return of Lord Voldemort and the atrocities his followers have already begun to perform. I regret that I cannot assure you that these will do anything other than increase both in number and severity. However in the face of this growing threat I take pride in assuring you that you are safe here at Hogwarts. In reality I can think of few places where this would be as true. In addition to our standing magical guards against attack; the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement has agreed to lend to us some of its finest Aurors to patrol and protect Hogwarts. It is my privilege to introduce to you Messirs and Madams, Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Nott and Tonks; our protectors and therefore deserving of the utmost respect and obedience from us all."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all immediately turned to the back of the Hall where aforementioned Aurors had gone quite unnoticed in the appraisal of their new teacher. Tonks smiled back at the three delighted Gryffindors and gave a wave and a wink from behind a shock of neon orange hair.

"However even with these protections it is my request that should you come across anything out of the ordinary or hear anything you feel may be threatening you should immediately report it to a staff member or one of the Aurors directly. With that business out of the way I bid you goodnight and wish you a safe and prosperous year at Hogwarts."

Harry, Ron and Hermione rose from the table and were beaten to the back of the hall only by Ginny who was currently berating Tonks for not telling her that she would be at Hogwarts. The Auror was laughing and decently holding her own even before Hermione rushed in to give her a hug and save her from the youngest Weasley. "If I had known Gin I would've told you but Amelia was very selective and how awful would it have been if I'd told you and then not gotten the position?"

As she said 'hello' to Harry and Ron however a tall thin witch which black hair came storming up behind her, "Really, Tonks it's bad enough we have to baby-sit the little brats, must you undermine our authority by being chummy with them? Although I suppose it's nice for you to have intellectual equals around." She had a smug smile on her face that told Harry this was a long standing arrangement of torture, but Tonks only grinned slightly as she turned and stood with a kind of forced grace, facing her attacker.

"It really is Morgana you should try it sometime I hear Snape still has that primordial fungus growing in his office why don't you two go catch up?" Ginny had to bend over in half to keep from giggling. Morgana opened her mouth ready to retaliate but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, Harry was surprised to see a very weedy looking Slytherin boy from his own year, though he couldn't at present remember his name.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Was her only reply. Harry all of a sudden noticed a striking family resemblance; they had almost the exact same features.

"Yes my dear sister, obviously, and what is it you were doing exactly besides humiliating yourself? I'm sure father would be very proud."

"Ted I'm not in any mood to put up with this sibling rivalry crap, you're a bloody prefect aren't you? Go lead some first year brats to the dungeons or something." She positively spat at him as he turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Well that was sweet Morgana I had no idea your ickle baby brother was still at Hogwarts, and what a darling little ferret he is. You must be very proud." Intoned Tonks with every air of sweetness possible.

Morgana was again on the verge of replying when Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived just in time, "That's quite enough childish squabbling, we have enough hotheaded teenagers to look after without having to referee you two. Now c'mon you get first patrol aren't you lucky." He turned quickly away to join Dawlish and head upstairs, the two witches looked at each other with extreme dislike before Morgana turned and headed in what Harry could only assume was the direction of her patrol route. Tonks sighed and turned back to them.

"Sorry bout that Nott's always had a right cob up her rear with regard to me, what a lovely "opportunity for growth" I'll have to thank dear Amelia for it at some point. In the meantime you'd best get off to bed, if you thought curfew was enforced before you've got no idea now, so," she said with a pointed look at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "why don't you three leave the midnight wandering to me and behave yourselves?" she said with a cheeky grin on her face which obviously meant she'd been briefed on their normal nocturnal activities. And without even a goodbye she rushed off after Nott to no doubt spend the remainder of the night in a nostalgically adolescent shouting match.

"Why would Shacklebolt put those two together?" asked Hermione on their way upstairs.

"Well s'obvious isn't it? He doesn't want to deal with her so he sticks her with Tonks." Replied Ron, "Besides it's gonna be awfully entertaining." He sniggered along with Harry thinking of the spats they would be privy to all year.

"Entertaining isn't an issue Ron how are they to effectively protect the school if they don't trust or even like each other? And I mean you know I love Tonks it's just that she can be so childish sometimes…"

"Y'know 'Mione you're beginning to sound more and more like my mum, I don't reckon you should ever be allowed to see her again." Harry laughed at the violent shade of red Hermione's face took on at this statement.

"Well someone has to be serious, you'd think with what's happened you two would care about what's going on…"

"Hermione we do care." Harry interrupted, "It's just we can't care all the time or we'll go crazy, besides Tonks knows better than anyone what's at stake. She wouldn't risk that just to get one up on Nott." Hermione seemed to buy into this a little bit and nodded uncharacteristically willing to accept this logic.

"Hey Hermione," Harry began remembering his earlier observation, "Have you heard of that Novotny before or something? You seemed a little twitchy when Dumbledore brought her up."

Hermione seemed a little uneasy at this question, "Well it's just when I visited with Viktor last summer…." She began but Ron interrupted.

"Oh so what is she Vicki's ex girlfriend or something honestly Hermione does everything have to do with that overstuffed …"

"Oh shut it Ron! It's nothing like that it's just she's very famous over there, in Eastern Europe I mean, she's a Vampire hunter, one of the best according to Viktor."

"So what's to worry about?" Harry replied.

"What's she doing here? Why would we need the world's greatest Vampire hunter at Hogwarts?" Harry grew silent for the rest of the way up to Gryffindor tower, after they'd parted and headed to bed Harry had to admit to himself that Hermione had a point. But as he settled into his four poster Harry was determined not to dwell on it tonight but to allow himself to enjoy his first good night's sleep in a while. Nothing could disturb the ultimate feeling of security he had at Hogwarts. Even though the last thing which caught his attention before he slept was Professor Novotny's pale, intense face staring at him from behind the staff table.


	2. A first encounter

The Great Hall was abuzz with sixth years comparing schedules; since this was the first year any of them would have required classes without the rest of their housemates the desire to know who they would be commiserating with was great. General cries of, "What do you mean you're not taking potions!" and, "Now how'll I pass Snape's class?" were whizzing through the air like a swarm of angry bees. One of these cries was emanating from Harry Potter, "Ron how could you! Snape's gonna drive me nutters without you there!"

Ron looked anything but apologetic, "Sorry Harry but I mean if you didn't HAVE to take potions you'd bail out too. Unless of course you're Hermione who's just plain lost that screwy, swotty, overpowered little mind of hers." He added with a laugh.

"Oh shut up. Potions is a valuable and essential component of a complete magical education, especially if you're not sure what you want to do after school. So frankly Ron you ought to be taking it." Hermione was busy leafing through the advanced Potions text as she said this.

"Sure he ought to be." Piped Ginny who was sitting next to her gobbling down toast, "But he can't can he?...Oh I s'pose he hasn't told you lot then?" she asked with a wicked smile on her normally pleasant features. Ron looked distinctly as if he'd like to throttle his only sister. Hermione looked livid.

"Hasn't told us what?"

"Well he failed his potions O.W.L and Snape doesn't let anyone in with less than an outstanding." Harry couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's expression following this sentence. For a moment it seemed Professor McGonagall was having breakfast with them.

"You failed? You actually FAILED! I didn't think even you were capable! And all this time letting me think you were just irresponsible and lazy and…"

"And gee 'Mione thanks for helping me feel better! Really showed me for thinking you'd take it badly! Honestly!" Ron, fuming turned back to his plate and began stabbing at his eggs as if they'd insulted his mother. Although Harry imagined they all probably had Ginny's face at the moment.

"Oh come off it Ron they were gonna know eventually. I mean it's a miracle they made it all summer without hearing the way mum was acting I'm surprised she didn't wake you with a howler every morning." Ron opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Hermione. Who had been venting her rage by viciously, packing her bag.

"Oh argue about it later we'll be late for Transfiguration! And I really don't want to start off on the wrong foot with Professor McGonagall I'm hoping she'll give me extra lessons." Ron rolled his eyes as he was practically thrown off the bench by Hermione and shoved towards the door. Leaving Ginny to wave cheekily at him and giggle in triumph. Harry realized it was little things like this which had kept him away from the furious, moody person he'd become last year, and despite his regret that Ron was bearing the brunt of what it took to keep him distracted; he wouldn't have traded it in for anything.

The Transfiguration classroom on the sixth floor was a sight for Harry, because there; seated at the rows of desks were sixth years of all four houses. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and a few other Gryffindors were already piling into seats, though Harry had to laugh to himself; had already sorted themselves into the four corners of the room. Gryffindors, much to Hermione's disappointment had shuttled off to the back left corner opposite the Slytherins. Neville, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender were already seated. Glaring across where Malfoy was sitting talking to Theodore Nott, behind Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode; neither of which looked particularly happy to be with the other. Blaise Zabini had a table alone in the very back and didn't seem inclined to glare at anyone.

Harry and Hermione sat down at a table; with Ron behind them sitting directly across from Blaise. Hermione was glowing with anticipation, Harry was slightly less excited. McGonagall had always been a challenge, the idea that her earlier demeanor had been toned down was a frightening prospect. Apparently he wasn't the only one who felt this way as the chatter in the room abruptly came to a terrified halt.

"Welcome to advanced Transfiguration, if you thought your education in this most complex and dangerous form of magic has been difficult; you are in for a rude shock. The spells we have worked on earlier in your career here at Hogwarts have all been performed on inanimate objects or small animals; they have been simple, straightforward and safe. This year all that changes; we will be working with increasingly difficult levels of human transfiguration as such it is my recommendation that you find a partner to practice with; whom you trust completely. Madame Pomfrey is busy enough as it is without having to deal with splinching and students with animal parts and a hundred other different complications which can result from carelessness. So I suggest you be nice to your partner. I'll need a list of the pairings by the end of class." Professor McGonagall continued to lecture on safety as the class edged together with those they trusted, Harry had a vice grip on Hermione's arm; there were enough ways of getting hurt to worry about without class being one of them.

Ron was slightly less lucky as the class seemed to be pairing off more or less by table. Leaving him and a very worried looking Blaise Zabini sizing each other up from across the room. He turned toward the front to glare at his two friends which earned him little aside from a guilty shrug from Harry. As class ended and the list was made up Ron grew increasingly sour. And he had no problem expressing his displeasure as they walked down to lunch, "Paired me off with a bloody Slytherin! I'm gonna die now I hope you two are quite pleased with yourselves it'll be just the two of you from now on! Ginny'll be pleased she gets my things." Hermione heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Ron if you'd been paying attention at all over the last six years you wouldn't be worried; Blaise has always done well in that class if anything I'm more worried for…for well…"

"For Blaise?" Harry asked.

"Yes for Blaise." She said shaking her head in dismissal of what had obviously been a passing stumbling block.

"It's not even her…his…I mean bloody hell I don't even know if Blaise is a boy or girl! I mean short hair, skinny as hell but with really girly features it's not natural!"

"Oh really Ron you're just upset you're not with Harry calm down I mean really picking on… Blaise just because you're too thick to know whether or not…"

"Do you?" he asked accusingly.

"Well I… I mean Ron it took you three years to spot I was a girl…"

"Completely different Hermione, No one knows…" Harry zoned out of the argument, checking his schedule for the rest of the day. And his attention was immediately brought to the last line on his parchment.

"Guys…guys…hey!" he shouted as they headed for the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione stopped midshot. Harry sat down and motioned for them to sit too.

""Hermione I think you might be right about Novotny, I mean about there being something off about the whole thing…look at your schedule, when we have Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Both of them whipped out their ledgers and drew the paper out, Hermione looked quickly up from hers, "Eleven o'clock at night? Why on earth would it be so late?"

"You're at eleven? Fifth years have it at nine." Ginny said sitting down next to Hermione.

"That's weird why would they be so late?" Ron asked again, taking an unusually large portion of potatoes.

"Maybe because of the war, y'know everyone has to take it; not just people who want to…" Ginny began.

"Ridiculous even then it wouldn't take that long." Snapped Hermione, Ginny looked more than justifiably hurt.

"It's probably nothing," said Ron through his food, "You all saw how pale she was maybe she just doesn't like the sun. Anyone know when Quidditch starts? Gin' you're trying out for chaser right?" Hermione tried to steer the direction of the conversation back to what she considered a much more important topic, but she was after all sitting with nearly half the Gryffindor Quidditch team so this proved to be an exercise in futility. As they got up to go to charms she muttered something to the effect of, "Voldemort could come out from behind the head table break dancing in a peach taffeta ball gown and no one would notice if a bloody snitch flew in above his head."

The rest of the afternoon was relatively uneventful, Professor Flitwick had grown even more jumpy than usual but this was after all a pervading condition in Hogwarts so no one paid it very much mind. The only discovery of note being that the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had Defense Against the Dark Arts at Midnight that night, further perplexing Hermione. Ron was now almost certain of his theory.

Which is precisely what the two were still arguing about as they sat down to dinner; Hermione refusing to believe that Dumbledore would force a whole block of classes back for the preferences of the instructor; and Ron quite irritatingly pointing out that no other explanation had been made. Harry was talking to Seamus about their mutual dread of advanced Potions.

As Harry and Seamus were just beginning their best escape routes from the dungeons, Hermione pulled on Harry's sleeve forcefully and pointed to the entrance of the Hall. Harry couldn't believe how quiet it had gotten as Professor Novotny had walked in, short spiked red hair and robes made of what looked like black Dragon hide cut more like a Quidditch uniform, than the garb of a teacher had apparently gotten everyone's attention. She didn't make any acknowledgement of the change which had come over the students and faculty alike upon her entrance; merely strode purposefully up to the Head table and took her place beside Professor Snape who feigned complete disinterest.

"Wow," said Ron simply, "you reckon she's trying to scare us? Or d'you think she's always like that?" he asked, but Hermione wasn't paying attention to anything but the young woman now sitting at the staff table between Snape and Tonks. Ginny took out her quill and a piece of parchment and wrote something hurriedly onto it. An action which didn't go unobserved by Harry and Ron.

"Whatcha got there Gin' taking notes?" asked Ron with a laugh, Ginny smiled at him and shook her head.

"Tonks gave me this parchment so I could contact her without going through the Order…" she barely got that far before Hermione swooped in.

"How does that work?" she seemed legitimately curious.

"Well it's a transference charm on the quill and parchment whenever one of us writes the other the parchment heats up in the other's pocket so we know to answer. I asked her to talk to Novotny so she can tell us what she's like before classes." Ron seemed ready to forgive his sister for that morning's dispute at the promise of learning whether Novotny was vicious or not and hugged Ginny around the neck.

"Gin' you finally did something brilliant! I'm so proud!" he beamed.

"Well you figure one of us has to sooner or later." She quipped watching Tonks fold her piece of parchment back up and place it in her pocket. None of them paid enough attention to note that Nott; sitting to Tonks' right had also noticed this; and was now also paying rapt attention to the other Auror. They watched intently as Tonks tried to engage the new Professor in conversation, Novotny seemed somewhat disinclined to cooperate at first, but gradually warmed up enough to seem to be accepting Tonks' company.

It appeared promising that Tonks might get some real information out of her; but this was dashed by Snape turning to Novotny and saying something they couldn't hear, the Gryffindors were dismayed to watch Tonks be quickly forgotten as the new Professor turned quickly and with rapt attention to her left and engaged in a hurried, seemingly very friendly conversation with Professor Snape. Tonks whipped out a quill and began writing in a very irritated looking manner.

"She's answering! Ginny what's she saying?" asked Ron impatiently.

"She says the only important thing she's picked up is that apparently Snape speaks Russian." Ginny read aloud dejectedly. Ron, disappointed began eating with renewed vigor.

It was after everything had returned to normal; when the chatter had resumed completely and everyone had settled into their dinner that the unthinkable happened; an event so strange and unprecedented even Professor Trelawney would not have claimed to see it coming. The entire Hall once again turned its attention toward the front to see something most of the faculty and all of the students had deemed a complete impossibility, Severus Snape was laughing. And not the vicious maniacal laughter he often possessed in pre-exam nightmares, but a true honest to goodness laugh, though it sounded a bit unpracticed as if it hadn't ever been used before. Novotny as well was smiling broadly. The two of them seemed to be sharing a private joke.

Ron for the first time since the term started put down his fork, "Guys, I know I'm always the first to say this; but I'm pretty sure we're buggered." Even Hermione, normally the most open minded seemed dumbfounded. Harry pushed his plate away suddenly unable to stomach anything. Ginny's mouth hadn't willed itself shut in over a minute.

Later that evening as they left the Library for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry Ron and Hermione were in less than buoyant spirits. "She's chummy with Snape. She likes Snape. More disturbingly Snape seems to like her…" Ron had been saying such things for most of the evening and they had only grown worse when Ginny had failed to come to the library and report after her session ended at ten.

"What if she's been killed?" He asked on their way down to the classroom.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron; I mean I realize it is your natural state of being…" began Hermione.

"'Mione, we're talking about a woman who jokes with, and enjoys the company of Snape. Is that NATURAL!" He ranted.

"Ron she's only been here a day, she probably just hasn't realized what a git he is." Harry responded; he was determined not to be intimidated before he even met this person, after all he'd faced Voldemort four times in five years; surely he could handle a teacher.

Intimidation however seemed to be the rule in the classroom as they entered. Even the normally cocky Slytherins seemed anxious. Harry tried to ignore the glares and implied threats on many of the Slytherins faces. He had after all sent some of their parents to Azkaban a few months ago; but he felt utterly safe in the knowledge that their were no fewer than half a dozen or so DA members sitting in the class; making an attack unlikely. The three of them sat down at a desk further back than Hermione would have liked and joined the rest of the class in anticipatory chatter.

"What d'you reckon…" Ron started after about ten minutes, but he was interrupted by Hermione shushing him and pointing upward. There was a dark form sitting on one of the rafters top half covered in shadow however one dragon hide clad leg dangling somewhat disinterestedly over the side left no doubt as to who had been observing them. The entire class got deadly quiet.

"Vell, I could have killed each and every vun of you tvice by now." Intoned a deep but still obviously female voice from above. There was uncomfortable squirming all around. The shadowy figure stood and jumped down onto the desk at the front of the room. Valeria Novotny up close was far more intimidating than Harry thought she'd be. Her eyes were green with what appeared to be violet tinges; her face was elegant with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. She looked anything but pleased.

"And here I thought I vas dealing vith more experienced students, some of you I hear have real vorld experience; and you cannot think to look around you ven you enter a room?" Harry was strongly tempted to shout 'Constant Vigilance' but felt this would be a poor decision. Novotny stepped down from the desk and glared around the room, seemingly sizing the students up.

"It is my understanding that you have had…bad luck vith the teachers in this course. This is something vhich is certainly not going to continue. I expect full obedience, even from those of you who have proven yourselves accomplished in this branch of magic." She looked pointedly at the Gryffindor side of the room, her strange eyes lighting specifically it seemed on Harry, Ron and Hermione. Obviously she'd been talking to other teachers.

"It is also my understanding that you have had a bit of a mis-education on Dark magical creatures." Harry fumed inwardly, Professor Lupin had taught them very well on dark magical creatures, Lupin had been arguably the only competent teacher in the lot of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors they had ever had. He immediately attributed this misconception to her conversation with Snape and decided to withhold judgment.

"Therefore ve vill begin the course vith a brief overview of that material, which of course happens to be my personal area of expertise. For those of you who have not heard of me, my name is Valeria Novotny; I am the most renowned Vampire hunter in Eastern Europe and you vould do vell to note that I am not accustomed, or particularly inclined to tolerate incompetence. You are of course required to be here by the Headmaster due to the situation vith Lord Voldemort…" Harry's head jerked upright as every one else winced around him, he had never heard anyone use Voldemort's name so casually besides Dumbledore, and he was not sure if this should command respect or suspicion.

"However I expect you all to put forth your best efforts, after all in the times to come vot you learn here could save your lives. If you still don't believe this subject is vorth your time I recommend you simply go back to your dormitory and kill yourself outright saving those closest to you a lot of unnecessary anticipation and vorry." The shock waves this last statement produced were palpable especially among certain students Harry knew had not wanted to continue this course including Pansy Parkinson and a few other Slytherins; all of which now looked extremely affronted.

Professor Novotny, unfazed by the murmur going around the room, turned her attention to the class as a whole. Pulling a piece of parchment from her desk she began to call role, "Lavender Brown, Vincent Crabbe,…" she continued uninterrupted for a few lines nodding officiously at those who raised their hands, then seemed to be having difficulty after, Gregory Goyle, Professor Novotny's elegant features twisted into an expression of frustration as she tried to continue, "Her…Hermown…Hermio.." Harry couldn't help but smirk as Hermione grew more irritated. Finally Novotny sighed exasperated, "Granger? Vhere is Granger?" she asked looking threateningly around the room. Hermione raised her hand and stood.

"Professor its pronounced Her-my-oh-knee." Novotny looked over at the girl as if she'd like to squash her.

"Vell my dear it's pronounced 'Granger' now." She said emphatically ticking off Hermione's name in the role; as the Slytherins snickered. Hermione was not to be intimidated.

"Professor I really must insist you…" but she was cut off.

"Miss Granger I really must insist that unless you feel up to the task of removing your head from your backside I shall have to ask you to leave my class." She said this without even looking up from her list. The Slytherins seemed to be having trouble containing their laughter. Hermione wasn't done yet.

"That was extremely uncalled for just because you have a little authority…" Novotny finally seemed to lose patience.

"Miss Granger _yobe tvoi mott (1)_, sit down." Hermione looked extremely affronted and said almost inaudibly,

"Well that was certainly childish." It had barely escaped her lips when Novotny rounded on her. Looking like a wolf that's cornered a flock of sheep.

"You understood me?" she asked with interest.

"Yes, or at least the jist of it I spent some of my summer in Bulgaria. And I really don't appreciate the reference to my _mott (2)_." Novotny laughed heartily.

"Vell Miss Granger, it vould seem you have been vell informed in the Russian language. Had I known you _ponimaiesh (3)_ I vould have said something a lot nastier." Hermione sat down utterly fuming, Ron's ears were bright red and Harry felt a strong urge to hurt Novotny. But none of these urges were acted upon as the three settled down for the rest of the lesson which was comparatively tame. Harry hated the fact that Malfoy and his cronies seemed to be perfectly delighted with their new professor.

As they were leaving Hermione was strangely quiet, Harry'd been expecting a tirade, but she was oddly calm. Malfoy on the other hand was riotous. "So Granger it would seem we finally have a professor besides Professor Snape who knows how to deal with filthy little mudbloods like you…" Harry and Ron both turned to go after him. But were surprised to hear laughing coming from behind their target and even more surprised to see it was coming from Professor Novotny who was locking up her classroom with a wave of her wand. She turned towards the group of students who had all stopped to watch the ensuing fight. Her strange eyes focused intently on Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy right?" she asked walking purposefully toward them. Draco nodded.

"Tell me do you think my little dispute vith Miss Granger vas for your amusement?" she continued. Draco looked like for once in his wretched life he didn't know what to say.

"10 point from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy, I don't condone unvarranted fighting due to my classes." Malfoy looked stunned. "Besides if you think I like you any better than say Miss Granger, who seems to have learned her lesson, you are sadly mistaken." She got very close to Draco then; drawing herself up to her full height, she was about an inch taller than him. The rest of the students braced for what was surely going to be a very entertaining battle of wills. Novotny lowered her eyes and stared right into Draco's as if trying to read his mind. Draco looked more frightened then Harry had ever seen.

Every student there seemed to be holding their breath; until finally Draco couldn't withstand it any longer and stepped back. Novotny laughed out loud as she walked past him. Turning over her shoulder to add, "Mr. Malfoy, you have a lot of vork to do. After all you vere just shown up by a filthy half-blood." And without another word she disappeared around the corner.

And while it didn't make up for how she'd treated Hermione; Harry's opinion of Professor Novotny had gone up if only slightly.

Author's notes: For those of you who speak Russian I beg your forgiveness but I am working with the Latin alphabet and cannot therefore truly represent Russian words. They are typed phonetically enough I feel to avoid confusion. For those of you who were dumbfounded by the words in italics roughly translated: 1, a very rude swear involving the mother of the person you're speaking to. 2, mother, and 3 conj. Understand. Please RR I really love writing this and would be forever grateful for feedback. Also a personal thank you to the proprietors of the Harry Potter Lexicon, you rock my socks, you are the "Hogwarts a History" to my Hermione and I am forever indebted to your thoroughness.


	3. Revelations

With a week at Hogwarts successfully completed and behind them; Harry, Ron and Hermione were beginning to truly settle back into a routine almost resembling their normal one. Classes with Snape and Novotny had been difficult as expected but were quickly becoming bearable as they became a source of slightly more predictable malice. Novotny's manners in particular had not improved since their first class; if anything she seemed to grow more and more exasperated with her students.

"For the last time Mr. Longbottom hold the goddamn doxie by the vings or it vill…" she was cut off by Neville's yelp of pain when the small but surprisingly vicious creature sank its teeth into his hand. The now quite disgusted teacher in question began cursing fervently in Russian, by now a clear indication to her captive audience that the rest of the class was to be anything but amicable. Novotny gripped the edge of her desk seemingly in need of an outlet for her mounting rage; Harry thanked Merlin that corporal punishment was no longer endorsed by Hogwarts. As the pale young woman calmed and released her vice grip on her furniture she turned with forced control towards the class.

Shooting down the escaping doxie with her wand offhandedly; Professor Novotny gave quiet instructions for the remaining specimens to be returned to their cages. Her students complied somewhat warily, not used to this level of tension in a classroom sans the presence of Severus Snape. Hermione in particular after her first round with Novotny; seemed on edge. "Vell it vould seem that ve should skip the practical portion of our overview of Dark Magical Creatures, seeing as you are clearly incapable of handling it and I do not have time to correct your incompetence. Perhaps you can manage taking notes on theory?" She asked; looking directly where Neville sat. He squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze but joined the rest of the class in the general grudging assent.

"It is my understanding that you have previously had some instruction on Verevolves?" she asked looking around the room for nodding heads. Hermione whispered something Harry could not hear; irritably under her breath. And Harry could not help but think Novotny had noticed it too as she moved to stand intimidatingly in front of their desk.

"Miss Granger, how do you dispose of a troublesome verevolf?" Hermione looked defiantly upward and did not hesitate before answering.

"We shouldn't dispose of other people because we find their differences 'troublesome'." The Slytherin side of the room snickered loudly in anticipation of another entertaining bout of Gryffindor point deductions. Novotny smiled broadly.

"Vell put Miss Granger though it vasn't the answer I vas looking for. I agree that disposing of dark magical creatures that are harmless is wrong. However I'm going to assume you've never seen what a fully grown verevolf can do to a small rural village." As she said this Novotny moved to her desk and pulled out a large pewter basin, Harry recognized it immediately as a pensieve, but with an odd sort of attachment like a funnel on top; the wide open part facing the class.

"This is a pensieve, it will allow you to see vot I have seen; in my experience it is very hard to comprehend the nature of something you have never encountered, and this vill be a safe vay for you to see vot you're dealing vith. I assure you that nothing can harm you in this classroom, but for those of you who feel you are not up to the task of vatching… suck it up and vatch anyvay."

Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other quickly. They had after all seen a fully grown werewolf before, but it had been brief and they'd known deep down it was Professor Lupin. Novotny placed her wand to her temple just as Harry had seen Dumbledore and Snape do in his previous encounters with pensieves. He never failed to wonder at watching other people's memories; as little gray whisps of smoke follow the tips of their wands into the bowl.

He was not however prepared for what followed. As the silvery whisp of memory touched the whirling surface within the basin Harry and the rest of the class stared transfixed; as a cloud of color began whirling out of the funnel on top of the pensieve, it reminded Harry of an antique gramophone he'd found in his cupboard as a child.

Novotny stepped away from her desk as the whirling cloud enveloped the classroom and began to take shape, the walls seemed to melt into the floor and then grow into rows of tall bare trees stretching infinitely in all directions around them, as the stones beneath their feet crumbled into soft earth and snow. Harry and Hermione's desk grew back as a thorny shrub, they huddled in the middle of what used to be their classroom with the rest of their fellow students, staring confoundedly around them at an environment which all too readily brought memories of the Forbidden Forest rushing back to them. This effect was aided dramatically by the darkness. It was clearly nighttime and late within that; no stars could be seen through the thick clouds above them.

Novotny turned to her students and motioned for them to follow her through the memory. Ron's nervous clearing of his throat behind him told Harry he wasn't the only one apprehensive to oblige her. As they began what would be an entirely silent journey Harry was aware of the beginnings of snowfall.

She led them what felt like a few yards through the forest though for all they knew it could've been miles in the life of the past to a small clearing, within which the increasingly curious sixth years could clearly make out the silhouette of a small village. Novotny led them straight into the heart of it and motioned for her class to stop; from what Harry could tell they were in the center of the village, a small square with a well in the middle of it, surrounded on all sides with shops and various official looking buildings with strange letters carved above their doors which Harry could not read. There was an unusual amount of torch light for what seemed to be an extremely old fashioned town, but Hermione had said upon her return from Bulgaria that many of the very small rural villages of that region looked right out of another time period. Besides if it was a wizard dominated area; Harry reasoned he'd seen ones which looked older.

Harry felt distinctly uncomfortable standing in the open like this despite knowing full well what they were going to see; it was the unearthly quiet surrounding them, which made him uneasy. Even Novotny seemed to be searching the horizon franticly, until Harry could see she'd found what she'd been looking for. The entire class must have been following her gaze; even Malfoy who'd been unnaturally silent since the beginning of the memory; turned to focus his attention on a small black hooded figure walking down the main street towards them. It was moving too slowly; Harry reasoned to be the Werewolf they were expecting. And therefore looked with increasing interest as it crossed through their group (actually THROUGH Goyle) and stopped in front of where Professor Novotny was standing. It was precisely the same height. Which meant Harry need no longer speculate who it was.

Professor Novotny motioned for the class to follow her off to the side, standing against one of the taller buildings. All the lights were out in the windows around the square. The hooded figure sat down on the edge of the well and pulled out a knife. A short twisted affair with an intricately carved mahogany handle, the figure, which Harry assumed was a younger version of his professor studied the blade for a moment, and flashed its edge across her palm. A few of the more squeamish students gasped and Harry heard Hermione's breath hitch as the blood from the figures open wound began to drip onto the snow.

"What the…" Ron began.

"Bait." Hermione finished.

Harry was about to ask whether that little blood would be enough, when a shriek was heard from within the building across from them. The cloud cover overhead was retreating to reveal a brightly shining full moon. The students were jerked to attention as the screaming continued. The hooded figure stood and faced the window of the building the noise emanated from, Harry realized he wasn't breathing as the figure drew the knife again and stepped towards the sound.

She would not get to the building however as a spray of shattered glass forced her to dive quickly to the ground, the students stared and a few screamed as a monstrously large werewolf leaped over the huddled figure and turned snarling on it's haunches. Blood was caking around its muzzle and the saliva flying from its fluttering jaws was freezing from the cold. The window from which it had leapt was shattered its frame hanging from the sill, behind it Harry and the others could make out blood sprayed haphazardly about the walls. Harry had seen death before, but never like this.

They did not however have time to dwell on this, as the figure huddled in the snow whipped her cloak around and off, it was as Harry had guessed, Novotny looked to be about 17. Her red hair longer and tied in a tight ponytail behind her, intense green eyes staring determinedly at the creature beginning to circle her. She stood and mirrored its movements; two opponents sizing each other up. The werewolf continued to growl and lunged forward as Novotny reached behind her and pulled out a second knife, whipping it across the muzzle of the surprised wolf, leaping to the side out of its way and sinking the other blade into its muscular shoulder as it landed next to her.

The beast howled in pain and flung out its paw striking Novotny square in the chest and sending her flying into one of the buildings. She spun quickly and threw the remaining knife viciously. It skimmed the scalp of the ducking werewolf and Pansy Parkinson shrieked as the phantom blade flew straight through her chest and lodged itself in the wall behind them. The creature leapt from the square onto an adjacent rooftop knocking a torch from its bracket and into a straw cart beside the building. The blaze from the burning straw quickly flared up, and Harry realized the thatched roofs of the square would go in short order.

The memory of Novotny ran to the nearest door banging furiously shouting in what must have been Russian. The no longer sleeping inhabitants came running out of doors all yelling loudly, as the fire spread to the square rooftops the frightened citizenry of the small village was desperately executing an escape. Though Harry got the distinct impression doing so wasn't entirely new to them. The werewolf however seemed disinclined to allow them to leave leaping from the now burning rooftop and bounding after the retreating villagers, Novotny kept running in front of it, slashing and stabbing at it and retreating to run in again, the strategy was at the very least keeping the wolf distracted as the villagers ran.

As this battle moved down the street the students kept rushing to keep in view of the action, Novotny was obviously tiring and it was taking less and less for the werewolf to brush her aside and resume its pursuit of the fleeing villagers. Harry was beginning to wonder why Novotny would've show such a seemingly poor performance to them. He did not however immediately realize how much worse it was to become.

As Novotny swept in to take another shot at the quickly pursuing wolf, a gigantic roar was unleashed further up the road. Novotny's memory joined the students in a look of surprised terror at the new foe waiting for the escaping villagers. A second Werewolf twice as large as the first had taken up post at the end of the street just within the village's limits. This distraction proved to be disastrous as the first wolf, who had clearly been anticipating the assistance got past Novotny and leapt snarling into the stunned mass of peasants. Several of Harry's classmates were screaming, the amount of blood was incredible to behold.

Novotny didn't stay still for long rushing into the crowd and trying to beat back the attacking wolves who were now both quite involved in their feeding. Harry felt sick and Hermione was clutching his and Ron's arms like a vice. The current incarnation of their professor said nothing, staring stonily at the carnage before her as more and more of her students were sick or turned away.

Her past self finally succeeded in pushing the smaller wolf out of the fracas, leapt screaming onto the finally outmatched beast plunging the remaining dagger squarely into its chest. The beast howled and quaked but was finally still. The larger wolf leapt after her landing on top of her outstretched arm, impaling itself on the newly liberated knife. The smaller fighter fell to the ground her arm crushed under the weight of the beast. Harry watched motionless as his professor contorted in pain from her broken arm. But was brought away from it by Hermione who was pointing openmouthed at the gates to the village, a small group of villagers were retreating with screaming bloodied children towards the woods, they never turned to look at the mangled bodies strewn before the gates of the village. And as Harry watched the scene dissolve around him to the safely familiar confines of his classroom; he couldn't look back either.


	4. Bruises

Hermione was strangely quiet the whole way back to Gryffindor tower. Ron was talking quietly with Harry up the steps, "I can't believe she showed us that; I mean a simple description would've done well, honestly." He'd been shaky since they'd returned to their classroom; everyone had. Novotny hadn't said a word merely motioned that they were dismissed and put away the pensieve. Hermione had been silent since.

As they walked into the Gryffindor common room, Ginny who'd been sitting in an armchair in front of the fire waiting ran over and grabbed Hermione by the sleeve, dragging her excitedly up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Leaving Harry and Ron in a surprised stupor in the common room. "What d'you reckon that…"

"Just leave it…. Got enough to think about tonight Ron without trying to unravel girls on top of it." Ron nodded as they headed upstairs after Neville, Dean and Seamus. No one was much in the mood to speak for the rest of the night.

Three evenings later at dinner, everyone seemed to have regained their nerve. The Slytherins were sporting on the rest of the Great Hall as usual. And no one seemed to be paying much mind to the memories of their last class. Hermione was the only one who wouldn't let it drop. "I just don't understand it I mean I've heard horror stories and myths about werewolves but I always though it was kind of… I dunno propaganda or something. Professor Lupin…"

"Wotcher you lot." Hermione was interrupted by Tonks' arrival into the Hall. Her hair was green today with silver tips. "Lost a bet to Snape." She said offhandedly-noticing Harry's looks. Ginny laughed out loud as Tonks' nose changed into a perfect imitation of the Potion Master's hooked beak.

"What was the bet?" Ron asked through his third helping of tripe that evening.

"Whether or not Novotny was going to kill one of you three by the third week of class. I have to say I had you pegged a goner Ron." Hermione laughed that time; after all of the three of them she'd come the closest to winning Tonks her wager. Ron simply continued to eat though a little indignantly.

"So how's patrol with Nott going?" Ginny asked fighting Ron off of a last slice of pumpkin pie.

Tonks made a dismissive shrug, "You'd have to ask Dawlish, I've been paired off with Novotny for the wee hours of the morning and I have to tell you she's not particularly chipper after she's done with you."

"Is that why the classes are at night?" Hermione had nearly leapt from her seat for this question and Tonks gave her a bit of a look before replying.

"Nah I heard McGonagall and Flitwick saying she's off doing something or other for the Ministry during the day, that she's really only here at the school as lodging or something like that. Guess it could be true she doesn't exactly strike me as being much concerned with enlightening the next generation of wizarding kind."

Harry tuned out a bit as Ginny changed the subject to the upcoming Quidditch tryouts and Tonks made excuse to head to the table for dinner; promising to bring back information about their still mysterious teacher. He was focused intently on a figure in the entrance hall clad in a shabby decaying suit and sporting a bit more grey than usual. He got Ron and Hermione's attention and all three headed out to meet their favorite former Professor. "Professor Lupin!"

The man in the entrance hall started visibly at the sound of his name and turned with a small smile towards the excited sixth years trotting towards him, Ron carrying what appeared to be an entire tray of cauldron cakes. "Well I see your all doing well, appetites quite healthy I see." He said with a pointed look at Ron. Hermione was looking oddly hesitant as Harry and Ron got quickly into catching up with their friend. As Tonks noticed their group and came over to say hello as well, Hermione's hesitance did not go unnoticed.

"Hermione are you all right?" Lupin asked looking concerned. Harry gave an exasperated sigh.

"You're not still on about that stuff Novotny showed us are you?" He asked, drawing quizzical looks from Lupin and Tonks.

"I'm not on about anything!" she snapped, glancing quickly apologetic towards Lupin.

"It's just I was wondering, whether or not…Professor Lupin if you… could explain about…"

"What is it precisely that this Professor showed you Hermione that I would need to explain?" Lupin asked suddenly wary.

"Maybe Half-Breed; the Mudblood wants to know how many people you've killed." A slow drawling voice from the foot of the Grand Staircase caught the group's attention.

"Bugger off Malfoy." Was Ron's only reply, the food miraculously forgotten in favor of the opportunity to fight.

"Well I think that's a good sixty points from Slytherin for inappropriate comments towards a teacher and fellow student… ah hell since we're family and all I'll knock it down to fifty whatcha say?" said Tonks with a wicked grin; clearly enjoying her authority a great deal. Harry was enjoying it too as a small pile of emeralds drifted upwards from the Slytherin hourglass.

"And I'll give Slytherin fifty points for Mr. Malfoy's dedicated restraint in not retorting back to an obvious baited comment; as well as deducting fifty from Gryffindor for Mr. Weaseley's lacking the same." Came a silky contralto from behind them, Nott was also apparently having no difficulty disciplining those she felt deserved it. Malfoy smiled broadly as the Emeralds cascaded back to the bottom and a pile of rubies retreated.

"Don't get me wrong you little nit I don't like you either." She added quickly with a sharp look at a now very confused Draco.

"Well then you're just a big happy bundle of consistency and not at all ridiculous aren't you?" asked an exasperated Tonks. Lupin sensed an impending battle of wills and took the moment to dismiss Draco and give a reproachful glance at Ron who looked more than justifiably happy as the two Aurors rounded on each other hurling insults. His immediate efforts to diffuse the argument proved futile as a small crowd was forming around them, and people were quickly taking sides, by house naturally.

"Well if you would just get over yourself and…" began Tonks.

"Get over myself? Me? You're the one who went sobbing to Amelia when I busted that Goblin smuggler's ring, 'I was so close, she stole my informant…' boohoo you great bumbling lummox, maybe if you hadn't tripped all over yourself and made the Ministry look like a bunch of ruddy schoolchildren, I wouldn't have _had_ to take your case. Typical Gryffindor…"

"That is quite enough I think." Dumbledore's soft but commanding voice had immediately ended the confrontation, much to the dismay of the on looking, very entertained crowd of students (and admittedly a few teachers), who now were focused on the top step of the Staircase, where the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress and Kingsley Shacklebolt were standing looking anything but pleased.

The crowd took this as their cue to make a hurried and silent exit. A few of the more compromised teachers taking the time to deduct points for various offenses from their fellow rubber-neckers. Lupin guided his immediate group off to the side to finish their talk and save Tonks the embarrassment of being reprimanded in front of her friends. Unfortunately he didn't take them far enough as Harry was still focused intently on the scene he was supposed to be leaving, Ginny as well was paying rapt attention to precisely where she oughtn't.

"Downright childish!...most unprofessional...Of course Amelia shall hear of this the moment she steps foot in her office…I have never seen such a disgraceful display of petty disregard for the position you hold!" such things ran like water from Shacklebolt who looked as livid as anyone Harry had ever seen, Tonks was staring red faced at her boots, Nott looking off to the side sulkily. He wanted to shout that Tonks hadn't started it, that she was only reacting to Nott who'd butted in with no reason; but he was spared the trouble.

"Headmaster, if I may interrupt Master Shacklebolt's tirade for a moment, perhaps you are interested in how the disruption occurred?" It was as if Novotny had appeared out of thin air, for whatever reason no one had seen her standing quite plainly in front of the corridor, which lead to the dungeons; she had in the confusion gone unnoticed. She didn't look at all to Harry, as someone doing the right thing should. She didn't look scandalized or indignant at what was an unfairly harsh berating of Tonks; but rather amused like someone telling a joke with a particularly good punch line. But he did notice she was looking paler than usual.

Both Tonks and Nott brightened up considerably, each assuming they were going to be vindicated. But Harry wasn't entirely sure that was what Novotny had in mind. "Certainly Professor if you feel you can shed light on the situation." Dumbledore looked particularly pleased by this turn of events as if he'd been expecting it.

"It is my understanding Headmaster that the whole dispute has something to do vith a remark made to my replacement for this evening a Professor Lupin. Perhaps as I indicated earlier it vas not prudent for him to return to the school vhere his…condition is so vell known and justifiably vorrying?" She had said the word 'condition' with such a sickening tone of self-righteousness that Harry was quickly losing his ability to remain silent. Hermione may be questioning her position on werewolves but Harry most certainly was not. He was however not disappointed in Dumbledore's response.

"Professor Novotny while I appreciate your perspective, I believe we have already had this conversation and I have assured you of my complete trust in Remus. I realize with your background you find it difficult to trust someone in his position but I really must insist that you cease trying to change my mind. As one equally persuasive member of the faculty has found; one whom I believe you are on good terms with… (Harry thought he heard Professor McGonagall mutter something like 'bloody made for each other' but he couldn't be sure)…I am not so easily dissuaded."

Novotny looked less affronted than Harry would've expected, but after she bowed deeply to Dumbledore, as she headed towards the doorway to the grounds; she did not hide her distaste as she passed Lupin, giving him a decidedly shifty once over as she exited the castle. Harry was glad she was headed for assuredly bigger and better things to do that night. Harry smiled after her, satisfied that Dumbledore had put her in her place; it was ceasing to surprise him how similarly he reacted to her in comparison with Snape.

As Tonks and Nott took the opportunity to babble the word 'patrol' hurriedly and rush away from their fuming superior, (no doubt to continue their altercation a bit more privately) Harry followed Lupin and the rest of their small group back through the Great Hall and down the adjacent corridor to continue their own exchange without further excitement.

"So you'll be teaching us tonight then?" Ron asked as they moved down the hall; Lupin ignored him turning quickly on Hermione.

"Who is she? Dumbledore didn't tell me who he took in my place. What did she do last night that has everyone in an uproar?" Harry had never seen Lupin like this he seemed manically inquisitive. It reminded Harry a little too much of Filch when he was on to someone. Hermione too looked surprised by the usually docile Lupin's behavior, hesitating visibly before answering.

"She's a vampire hunter from Eastern Europe, she showed us a rather bloody example of some…attacks she tried to prevent. But it ended badly. Everyone was rather jarred." Harry was amazed at how unconvincing Hermione was when she omitted the truth. Lupin didn't seem particularly impressed either.

"Attacks by what?"

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry, where she would find no help; finally deciding to simply illumine the increasingly impatient Lupin. "Werewolves; two of them. Professor Lupin it was horrible I've never seen so much blood! You have to understand…"

"No need Hermione I understand perfectly." He said; though he certainly didn't seem to be particularly pleased with Hermione's attempt at sugarcoating her obvious hesitance around him. He paused for a moment; calming down before asking, "What's her name?"

Ron seizing an easy question jumped in before Hermione could start, "Valeria Novotny. Ever heard of her? Hermione says she's famous or something." Lupin like Hermione had started visibly at the mention of their new professor's name. But then he smiled.

"Yes Ron I've heard of her. See you all at eleven." And without another word Lupin turned on his heel and headed towards the classroom; leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to themselves in the hallway. Hermione looked more worried than was usual even for her.

"What do you think he's going to do? I mean Novotny obviously doesn't like him…" she began.

"Well not for nothing Hermione but he didn't look particularly fond of her either. And who could blame him? I mean she's pulling the same thing Snape did, trying to get him out of the school." Hermione tried to calm Harry down. Lupin was the last of the Marauders; the last link to his father he had and he wasn't about to back down from defending him.

"Harry you know perfectly well I want Lupin here. He's done far too much for all of us for any of us not to trust him. I'm more worried about what Novotny's going to do if she really wants him out of here. She just doesn't look like someone who's going to give up easily." Ginny who'd been oddly quiet decided this was the moment to make herself heard.

"Well you can understand it can't you?" she asked sounding frustrated. "I mean I know Lupin would never hurt anybody but she showed us that memory too the other night and I can certainly understand why she wouldn't trust someone she knows is a werewolf after that. I mean especially since…" Ginny seemed to realize that the others were staring at her as she searched around her, seemingly asking the walls for the right way to word what would follow, "it's just…"

Ron who seemed legitimately concerned about his sister for the first time that year (aside from griping about her ever changing male companionship she was up to three this year alone), was the first to break his sisters silence, "What Gin?"

"It was her village… the one she showed us… that was her family. Tonks asked her about it on patrol. Said she didn't even look upset about it, like she was just numb. I mean I know Lupin's not like that but I mean, Harry you of all people should understand why she doesn't want to trust him." Ginny looked really shaken up, so Harry didn't push the matter further. But he couldn't help but think that his situation and Novotny's were not nearly so similar as Ginny seemed to think.

"Hey Harry," began Ron smiling broadly, "You think if Dumbledore hadn't shown up we'd have seen a bit of hair pulling…y'know a bit of a catfight, bet Tonks gets awfully…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron!" said Hermione in full rage, "Could you act your age for just a moment?"

"Hey it's not my fault… we're just hard wired that way when I see two girls going at…"

"Grow up idiot." Said Ginny walking disgustedly away. Ron gave Harry a plaintive look. Harry shrugged, as if he didn't know perfectly well what the girls were on about and followed his friends upstairs to prepare for that night's lesson. He wasn't like her; he reasoned, she'd had a chance to stop it.


	5. Demented

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all looking forward to a break from Novotny, a prospect made that much brighter by the announcement that Lupin was to be her replacement. But Hermione in particular was worried about Lupin's uncharacteristically harsh response to their new professor. Harry dismissed it as justified anger at how Novotny had treated him earlier in the entrance hall. Ginny's point was he felt irrelevant after all Lupin had never hurt anyone and that business about him and Novotny being in any way similar at all had left a decidedly bitter taste in his mouth. He was trying to put it out of his mind permanently on their way to class at eleven, after all if he could avoid thinking about Novotny again at all tonight it was probably healthier.

As they filed into the classroom, Lupin gave them a nod but said nothing. Hermione giving a pitifully weak wave and smile; apparently still felt guilty from earlier. Harry sat down expecting the usual interesting and practical education from Lupin they'd got before; but their professor soon demonstrated this was not to be like his previous instruction.

"Put your things away; since I'm apparently an incompetent professor, there'll obviously be no need for you to write down anything I say; so rather than ruin your new professor's lesson I suppose I shall just have to settle for telling you all a little story."

Hermione gave Harry a worried look, and he had to admit to himself he had never seen Lupin this vindictive or obviously angry. It disturbed him a little that when no one else could bother his friend; Novotny had so easily gotten underneath his skin.

"I understand recently you all had a little lesson about werewolves? Well tonight we're going to learn about vampires, your new professor's area of expertise, I'm sure she'll explain it all properly to you but perhaps she won't mind too terribly if I give it a once over. Now can anyone tell me what a vampire is?"

Hermione albeit more hesitantly than usual raised her hand.

"Ms. Granger good to see your reflexes haven't slowed since third year; go on."

"They're enchanted creatures; formerly human who feed on blood and are disintegrated in sunlight."

"Very good Ms. Granger ten points for Gryffindor; now muggles have a lot of silly superstitions about vampires, holy water and crucifixes and what not but here are the basic facts. As Hermione stated they are enchanted humans, given immortality, frozen age wise at the point of enchantment, with the drawbacks being the need for blood and the banishment to the nighttime hours. Anyone here know how to protect oneself from a vampire? Hermione."

"You can't really I mean all that rubbish about garlic and stakes isn't true…"

"That doesn't mean you can't protect yourself; the greatest weapon against vampirism is knowing your opponent. I'm going to tell you about one particular vampire whom I happen to know Professor Novotny will be able to tell you more about since we only have one lesson at our disposal."

With these words Lupin pulled down the screen at the front of the class and began clicking through slides as he spoke. The first which appeared was a black and white photograph of a small village blanketed with snow; Harry immediately recognized the well in the square from their earlier visit. Though this photograph seemed to have been taken pre-full moon as all the buildings were intact it looked surprisingly peaceful as the villagers currently unaware of what was to become of them; walked casually through the frame.

"Welcome to Krasnyavoda a small village in the Carpathian mountains, and the birthplace of one of the most dangerous Vampires in modern history. I believe you are previously acquainted with it." The slide changed now to reveal a young man about 20 years old on a black horse, Harry thought he looked decidedly like their new professor. The same piercing eyes and unusually sinister looking smile graced his otherwise handsome features as he dismounted. For someone who was supposed to be the wealthiest young man in the village; Harry thought he looked more like he belonged in the burrow. Lupin removed any doubt Harry had that the dangerous young man in the picture and his seemingly equally dangerous professor were related.

"This young man was Vasilly Novotny the son of the only landowner in the village. And…I believe an ancestor of your new illustrious instructor. Vasilly did not live by human standards past the age of 20; no one is sure when he was taken as no records were kept in the 1880's of such incidents all we do know is that since he has become immortal he has killed innumerable people from peasants to Aurors to royalty. Perhaps some of you remember two years ago the massive killing of some Russian Auror trainees who'd been given the unhappy task of trying to capture him. He killed one hundred and fifty people that night alone. And these of course are only the people we know of." The slide changed then to a procession of wizards carrying large objects wrapped in white sheets smattered with blood; not surprisingly a few people gasped at the disturbing image of death before them. Harry tried not to wonder what the inside of the building they were coming from must have looked like. Lupin gave the class a moment to absorb the knowledge he'd already presented before moving on.

"Now as you know I'm sure Vampires have two identities; the one they use in human company usually their original given name; and a secret moniker only for use with other vampires. Are there any other peculiar aspects of Vampire culture we should know about? Hermione."

"Vampires have to keep any promise they make whether to human or nonhuman. Failure to do so results in a curse upon all Vampire kind. So any deal you make with a Vampire will always be magically sealed somehow."

"Very good Miss Granger another ten points for Gryffindor. Now…" Professor Lupin was about to continue but just then the door to the classroom flew open with an impressively loud bang. Standing in the doorframe was a decidedly unhappy looking Valeria Novotny. She looked exhausted, but livid, her strange eyes flashing with anger at her substitute.

"Get out." Was all she said. Lupin stood to face her much to the delight of the Slytherins expecting yet another great entertainment this evening. Hermione reached for her wand under the table having watched Harry do the same a moment earlier.

"What's the matter Professor? Don't like the subject matter?" Lupin asked this with a quietly serious voice as if he were expecting her to realize in that instant how he'd felt earlier and apologize. Harry thought he probably had about as much chance at an apology as Hermione had of freeing the world's house elf population. Novotny stalked threateningly towards Lupin before she spoke again.

"I told you to get out of my classroom… of course if you're uncomfortable vithout a leash I'll be happy to valk you…" The Slytherins laughed at this comment, Lupin looked more angry than Harry had ever seen and was about to respond to her when she spoke.

"Perhaps I've been unclear? This is now the third time I'm telling you to leave my classroom, If I'm forced to tell you a fourth time I'm going to have the vet check your hearing." Another laugh from the Slytherins and mounting indignation from the Gryffindors was what greeted Minerva McGonagall as she walked into the room behind Novotny.

"Professor Novotny, Professor Lupin may I speak to you both in the corridor, now." Novotny turned around and gave the older woman a smug smile before exiting the room. Lupin looked apologetically at McGonagall before he followed her.

"Class is dismissed for this evening I expect all of you to return directly to your common rooms." McGonagall left the classroom, and Harry heard her already speaking harshly to the two professors waiting for her outside as the students gathered their belongings, the Slytherins still laughing albeit now more quietly. Harry had viciously thrown his bag over his shoulder as he walked from the room trying to ignore McGonagall's angry voice behind him. He took one moment to give Lupin a reassuring glance as he followed Ron down the hallway towards the grand staircase.

"I can't believe I'm having this discussion with you again Professor; I thought I made it painfully clear when we spoke about your little confrontation with Miss Granger that we do not tolerate this kind of childish…bickering and more than anything I'm surprised at you Remus I thought you had better sense than this…" Harry tried to block out the rest of the tirade as Hermione trotted up beside him hurriedly shoving parchment into her bag as she ran.

As they followed the other Gryffindors up the staircase towards Gryffindor tower Harry was still fuming about what had happened in class. Ron was trying to calm him down; with limited success. "Seriously mate we all know she's mental, beating up of Lupin like that but ya gotta admit he was kinda harping on her family…"

"Only because of what happened in the foyer Ron you know Lupin would never do something like that unprovoked… and I mean those dog jokes were just downright…"

"Harry" Hermione interjected… "We all love Lupin but I mean he was wrong to do that it's like what Snape did to him third year he was trying to get us to think badly of her for something that wasn't her fault… I mean if a member of her family is a vampire who cares? Unless you're trying to prove a point…"

Harry was about to tell Hermione yet again how the two situations were completely different when there was a slight disturbance on the stairs ahead of them. A bolt of purple light struck a gargoyle above a group of sixth years causing it to smash downward into the staircase; Harry cringed as he saw Dean Thomas grasping at his now quite obviously broken leg. People were shouting confusingly from all angles around him the group on the stairs trying to flee in two directions at once. Harry drew his wand from his pocket and pushed his way through the panicking group of students; Ron and Hermione right behind him wands also drawn.

As they sped into the entrance hall Harry stopped abruptly at the sight before him, Tonks and Nott were ducked behind statues on either side of the hall firing shots intermittently at a figure in a black robe standing defensively in the center of the action. Before Harry could shout a curse however he felt himself go frozen from the stomach outward. Harry tried to fight off the oncoming blackout he knew the Dementor would cause but knew that it had caught him off guard. He heard Hermione screaming behind him as his vision began to blur and he slumped against the statue behind him; he couldn't move but his willpower to resist the effects of the Dementor was slowly returning his sight. Ron was trying to pull Hermione back towards the stairs his wand pointed aggressively towards the intruder; Harry could hear Tonks shouting for them to get back and the sound of the students running back towards the dungeons. The Dementor seemed on the whole unimpressed with Ron's bravado and nothing Tonks or Nott fired at it seemed to be working though Harry saw quite a few variously shaped patroni flying at it.

It turned towards him looking at him for a long moment before beginning a slow glide towards him. He felt the need to flee, to panic, to run, to do anything but lie there at the base of the statue; but he couldn't bring himself to move. Both the Aurors had leapt up from behind their posts at the Dementors movement still firing patroni and shouting for everyone else to retreat; Harry heard Tonks yelling his name; frantically begging him to move. As the Dementor got closer she ran at it trying to get in its way. The Dementor grabbed the young Auror by the front of her robes and flung her into the wall behind it, Harry watched her slump down into a heap at the base of the Grand Staircase. Nott started firing anything she could think of Harry had never seen rapid fire curses before it looked like a rainbow flying out the tip of her wand. As the Dementor drew closer Harry began to wonder whether he would be able to see Sirius again if he got his soul sucked out through his mouth.

He heard clamoring behind him from the stairwell but it was headed in the wrong direction to be fleeing students. As the Dementor came within arms reach of Harry, Lupin Novotny and McGonagall came vaulting over the top of the stair Lupin's patronus rising slowly like a star ahead of him towards the Dementor. McGonagall shot a lion from the tip of her wand raging at the Dementor but both images hit the creature like smoke hit glass. Novotny did not even raise her wand reaching for the nearest suit of armor she plucked a sizeable sword from the protesting sheath. Just when Harry was wondering what good this could possibly do, his new professor soundly captured the Dementors attention; taking a shrieking swing of the blade through its middle. Harry was shocked to see the form before him crumble backward in half, blood spraying like a geyser from the severed creature; Harry had never thought Dementors could bleed. As the creature lay twisting in pain upon the ground he felt movement returning to his limbs at last.

As he pulled himself to his feet he took a moment to take stock of the scene before him, Ron and Hermione were rushing towards him; McGonagall and Lupin were standing shocked by the top of the stairs, Nott had run to the base of the staircase to tend to Tonks and Novotny was looking down at the steadily widening pool of blood when she asked him, "Are you all right Potter?" A second glance of the room made Harry feel decidedly not so.

"Harry are you all right?" Hermione had taken a vice grip on his shoulder and was examining his face intently for any possible damage incurred. Ron too looked Harry over worriedly they both seemed to be expecting him to be broken somehow.

"I'm all right, best check on Tonks though. I dunno what happened I froze like I used too that shouldn't have happened…"

"You were caught off guard Harry we all were, we all panicked…" Hermione said looking furtively towards the staircase where Lupin, McGonagall and Novotny had taken over trying to revive Tonks. Lupin seemed to be doing a simple spell over her head and neck. Nott trotted over towards them; Harry thought he was going to be asked yet again if he was all right but then he noticed concern was not anywhere on Morgana Nott's face all he saw was anger.

"You should've stayed back the lot of you little cocky brats, could've gotten her killed; what in the name of Merlin would possess you to run towards something that dangerous, I mean Severus told me you all thought you were bloody immortal but I would've thought after what happened to Sirius Black you would've grown up a bit." Harry normally would've hated to admit it to himself that what she said almost made sense to him but the mention of Sirius took away any kind of objectivity he might've had, he thought better of replying though as Novotny was striding towards them with an unusually docile look on her face.

"That'll do I think, perhaps you vould like to assist Professor McGonagall taking your friend to the hospital ving?"

Nott looked for a moment as if she would protest against being called Tonks' friend, but the bloody sword still in Novotny's hand may have been deterring. As she headed back over to the staircase Hermione's return to normalcy became complete, "Professor, I thought Dementors weren't solid." Novotny who had resumed examining the body glanced with some annoyance at her most inquisitive pupil.

"They aren't solid Granger, this isn't a Dementor; hence vhy Miss Tonks and Miss Nott's patroni vere ineffective." As she said this she pulled the hood away from the creatures head, beneath the fabric an already decomposing; hideous face was frozen in surprise. Novotny gave a start at the form below her and quickly covered it again Hermione unconsciously drew a bit closer to Ron before asking the most obvious of questions.

"What is it? If it's not a Dementor I mean."

Novotny waited a moment before answering her giving a wary glance at Lupin by the stairway before speaking.

"I don't know."

Author's Notes: Hey I know this was kinda long, hence the unforgivable time between updates. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this I really love the feedback :hint hint:


	6. Classified

Several hours after the attack in the foyer, Harry Ron and Hermione were in an area of the castle they were intimately familiar with. The Hospital wing had become a second dormitory for Harry over five years. This particular instance was less about Harry than usual as he was merely sitting on the bed eating copious amounts of chocolate and looking around at others unconscious in bed. The one of primary concern to him was Tonks who still hadn't woken up from her knock to the head earlier, Madam Pomfrey had declared her more than all right in less than a minute, but the waiting always grated on everyone.

Ron was pacing back and forth (having already inhaled the large slab of chocolate prescribed him) when he stopped, stared at the far corner of the room, looked around nonchalantly and began walking towards the door. Harry was about to ask what he was doing when he noticed Novotny now free of bloody objects and gory clothes walking into the wing. She saw him sitting on the edge of the bed and began walking in his direction; Harry suddenly wished he was unconscious.

"Feeling better Potter?" she asked as she passed him barely giving him time to give an affirmative head nod before passing on disinterestedly. Harry wasn't sure whether he was relieved she'd been brief or slightly offended at her obvious lack of real concern. Her target instead appeared to be the throng of people around Tonks' bedside all talking in hushed voices. This attempt to conceal information seemed to be grating on Hermione especially who was sitting on the bed across from Harry watching Tonks' bed and talking distractedly to Neville, recovering from a blow to the head incurred on the stairs.

Harry was dearly wishing for some way to know what they were saying. After last years debacle of mishandled and nonexistent information he was ready to do just about anything to be in the loop. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing as she thrust her hands, frustrated, into her pockets. It was then her eyes brightened considerably as she pulled a stretchy flesh colored string from her robe, ignoring Neville's question of 'wazzat' as she ran over to Harry's bed.

"Compliments of the twins!" she said excitedly as she jumped up beside him. Stretching the extendable ear to its limit and handing Harry a piece to listen with, she set about giving the remainder of the device a soft toss just into the ring of feet surrounding their friend's bed, the very end landing squarely between Novotny and Lupin. Harry laid back on the bed as if resting with Hermione standing in front of him so none could see the string.

"What I want to know is what in the bloody hell that thing was!" McGonagall whispered harshly.

"Well I might have been able to tell you had Professor Novotny not already disposed of the body…" began Lupin tersely; Novotny was rather quick to respond.

"Oh yes because your masterful powers of deduction in this area are vell documented… vot vere you going to do? Sniff its crotch? If I didn't know vot it vas…"

"That's quite enough don't you think?" Interrupted Nott. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Lupin began again.

"Minerva perhaps Albus would know? Where is he tonight?" McGonagall gave a soft sigh before answering:

"He's in Hogsmeade, something about important reconnaissance information and he's not to be disturbed, I of course have already sent several owls."

"Probably snogging Rosmerta." Madame Hooch muttered distractedly just loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear.

"Vell regardless I think ve should double the guard patrol; at least until the Headmaster returns. In the dormitories especially." Novotny said this with an urgency that was unlike what Harry and Hermione had seen from her thus far, even when angry she had always remained perfectly calm bordering on apathetic.

"I can assure you the dormitories are quite safe…" McGonagall began;

"I'm not talking about that passvord bullshit I mean an adult guard in every dormitory, ve still don't know how that thing got in, and vindows are a distinct…"

"You don't mean to suggest that something is going to climb the walls of the castle and invade Hogwarts through the windows do you? There are spells in place." Lupin interrupted.

"Ve still don't know vot it vas or vhere it came from or how it got in. And more disturbingly ve still don't know vot it vas after…"

"Oh please that's right easy." Said Tonks groggily from the bed. Harry and Hermione looked up to see their friend pulling herself into a sitting position against her pillow.

"Oh really?" Novotny asked; she sounded amused.

"Well naturally, it wants Harry. I mean come on what else could it be? The boy's a walking dark magic magnet. Remus quit hogging the chocolate I know you've got some."

"Vell I'm sure ve're all pleased to see you so vell so fast Miss Tonks." Novotny said with a bit of a chuckle at the end.

"Eh, I've had worse." She said taking an audibly large bite of chocolate.

"Yes we are all inordinately pleased, however that does not take care of the situation at hand." McGonagall said, adjusting her spectacles and giving a dark look to a smirking Madam Hooch, "as Lupin was saying there are spells in place…"

It was then that Harry felt someone looking at him; he raised his head off the pillow to look. And there was Novotny looking intently at him giving him the same stare she'd given him the first night here, it was like she was looking for something in his eyes. Whatever it was it seemed she found it, as she gave a wicked grin his way and then placed her right foot ever so gently on top of the flesh colored string next to it.

Harry sighed fervently and collapsed backward onto the pillow. Hermione gave Novotny's back a good stern glare then hopped up on the bed beside him. It was then that she noticed Ron who was walking very casually from one bed to the next making his way down towards the entrance to the hospital wing; he stopped at every bedside talking to its inhabitant before gazing at one particular spot and moving on.

She watched him do this for several minutes before he finally stopped at one particular bed, which caused Hermione to leap from Harry's bedside with such resolve it forced Harry to follow her.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" she whispered with as much venom as one can decently muster while whispering. Harry looked at Ron perplexed for a moment by Hermione's sudden anger, but he soon realized the cause. Ron was standing at the foot of an unconscious Blaise Zabini's bed. And had been about to pull Blaise's chart from the bin.

"You cannot read that! Its private medical records, really have you no sense of ethical behavior at all!" Ron slumped visibly at Hermione's words which admittedly made a great deal of sense. Defeated he turned away from the bed and focused a sulky stare at Hermione.

"But I want to KNOW!" he said exasperated and a little too loudly.

"Mr. Weasley while I am pleased to hear you show such excitement at the prospect of knowledge perhaps you will be better served to learn after a full night's rest? I daresay you've all had enough excitement for one evening." Harry and Hermione turned in time to see Albus Dumbledore giving them a knowing smile as he shooed them towards the door and turned to join the small army of teachers at the end of the room. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him unwillingly towards the door, giving Hermione just enough time to pull the folder out of Blaise's bin before Harry called for her and she had to hastily replace it.


	7. Answers

Harry hadn't been able to get the vicious attack in the foyer out of his mind. Neither apparently had anyone else; as the entire school was looking over its collective shoulders. Those injured in the attack had become meal time celebrities as everyone not lucky enough to be hit by falling debris was looking for a new horrifically embellished account of what had happened. Harry, Ron and Hermione: those most involved had remained completely mum on the subject per Dumbledore's instructions. A fact which was proving to be particularly frustrating to a few of their cohorts.

"He didn't mean ME!" Ginny squealed in irritation at Hermione's repeated efforts to get her to drop the subject.

"Well then who did he mean? Only people we pass on odd days of the week? He meant everyone, Ginny you'll just have to respect that." Hermione had ceased trying to eat her dinner amidst this constant barrage from her young friend.

"Look it's not like I haven't helped you before. It's not fair to leave me out of the loop that's all I'm saying." Ginny turned grumpily back to her food.

"Get over it Gin. Besides there's nothing to help us with this time, the Aurors and teachers have it covered." Ron shoveled another forkful of food into his mouth to emphasize his point before Harry interjected.

"Well actually Ron…"

"HAVE IT COVERED…" Ron stated again through a mouthful of potato.

"Look all I'm saying is that there are a load of questions no one seems to want to answer. And we all know by this point that usually means something's not entirely right around here." Harry said ignoring Ron's sharp look of reproach.

"Maybe Ron's right Harry." Everyone within earshot turned to look quizzically at Hermione at this statement. Though no one seemed as shocked as Ron.

"I said 'maybe'" as most of the casual onlookers returned to their food Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Maybe we should leave this one to the professionals Harry. I mean the stakes are a lot higher this time. People are dying outside of Hogwarts, and the Professors and Aurors are spending all their time making sure we're safe. I don't know that we have the right to interfere this time."

"I know Hermione, that's exactly why we have to find out more; they're too busy to find out what's really going on here. Look if you don't want to help me that's fine but I'm not just going to let it go. What just happened has never happened before and if we don't find out what's going on it's going to happen again. And this time people inside the school could die." The intense look on Harry's face quelled any further objections Hermione may have had; Ron however was a different story.

"Harry they can handle it I mean; you saw Novotny in there that was bloody amazing! She may be a vicious loony but I feel a hell of a lot safer." Harry turned bitterly towards his friend,

"That's where we have to start Ron; Novotny has something to do with this whole thing. I mean if she really didn't know what that thing was how did she know how to kill it? And why did she get rid of it so fast? And where does she go when she's not at the school? And why is she here in the first place? And…"

"Okay we get it mate, Novotny…big bad. That doesn't change the fact that she saved your arse, besides Tonks said she was doing something for the Ministry."

"Yeah Ron but she didn't know what that was. And let's face it being on the Ministry's side of late doesn't prove a whole lot." Harry was becoming increasingly agitated that no one but himself seemed to see that Novotny's behavior and presence alone was suspicious. Whether she'd helped him or not; he hadn't lost his mistrust for his new professor. Ron sighed deeply. By this point he knew when Harry had become immovable.

"Fine mate; what do you want to do?"

"Well that's obvious, we find out more about her."

"I already told you everything I know; I don't think the library is going to be much help on this one Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah I know. We have to do a little reconnaissance I think. Does anyone know where her room is?" Before a horrified Hermione could object Harry continued his plan, "…we have guaranteed time every day where she's out of the castle doing whatever it is for the Ministry. We find out where her room is and go during the day, she'll never know."

"But Harry we don't know that she's gone all day I mean the woman has to sleep sometime, and if she's working all day and teaching classes all night…" Hermione began.

"She's not gone all day…." Ginny said interrupting her. Harry turned to the fourth year inquisitively.

"When is she gone Gin?" he asked.

"I dunno I just know she isn't gone the _entire_ day. Tonks told me. Remember they've been patrolling together after Novotny finishes teaching." Harry looked up at the staff table where Tonks was engaged in conversation with the professor in question.

"Ginny can you use your parchment thing to find out when she's gone?" he asked excited that his plan could work.

"I could… if I were to come along on said reconnaissance." Ginny smiled wickedly. Harry was really beginning to wish she hadn't come quite as much into her own lately. Before Ron could answer emphatically in the negative Harry nodded yes. Prompting Ginny to whip out her parchment and pen and Ron to give his friend another scathing glance.

A moment later Tonks had written back.

"She says she leaves patrol at about seven in the morning and doesn't usually show up till seven that night for dinner. But, Harry that doesn't mean she's out of the castle that entire time." Ginny added worry creeping onto her face.

"If we get caught in there…by her we're dead." Hermione said.

"Well if she's really on our side Hermione I think the worst we'll get is detention." Ron said evenly.

"Either way we've done this sort of thing before 'Mione. In and out we'll never be spotted. Gin does Tonks know where her room is?" Harry asked.

"She wants to know why we want to know." Ginny said grimacing and pointing up to where a decidedly suspicious Auror was glaring at them. Ron smiled and waved weakly.

"Tell her Hermione has an appointment with her for extra lessons and needs to know where to go." Harry said quickly. Ginny complied.

"She wants to know why 'Mione doesn't just ask her."

"Because she scares the ever loving shit out of her that's why." Ron said. Hermione punched him viciously on the arm. Before Hermione could interject a less embarrassing justification Ginny had already responded.

"Tonks says she doesn't blame her. And her rooms in the old Dungeons. Where's that?" Before anyone could throw out an ' I dunno' Hermione had spoken.

"Well according to Hogwarts: A History, the old Dungeons are just below the Dungeon level the Potions classroom is on. They go a mile down under the castle. Salazar Slytherin had them built to house disruptive students and Dark Magical creatures he wanted to study. They're abandoned." Ron groaned.

"Of course they are it's not like she could be in some cheerful sunny place is it? Oh and before you say it: there's no maps and the place is a bloody maze right?"

"Well… yeah." Hermione said flushing visibly.

"Yeah better be careful Ron. Probably all sorts of creepy crawlies down there, rats and bats and…spiders." Ginny interjected sweetly.

"Oh my." Ron said in a much higher voice than usual.

"And one royally pissed off psychotic Professor if she catches us snooping around down there." Hermione added. Harry had to admit he was not fond of the idea of running into Novotny in that sort of environment.

"We'll go tomorrow at lunch." Harry said resuming his dinner.

"Oh yeah sure we couldn't go during study hours…" Ron said bitterly.

"Uh no, no we couldn't I don't know about you Ron but the N.E.W.T.S. are still top priority…" Hermione began.

"They're over a year away 'Mione! Let's focus on living long enough to reach them first a'right?" Harry laughed for the first time that night. Allowing the conversation to drift off to more mundane topics helped him to take his mind off the task ahead of them.

The next day seemed to be going by in a crawl. At breakfast Ginny had written to Tonks to make sure Novotny had left that morning. Surprisingly enough Tonks had replied in the affirmative without asking any probing questions leaving Harry and the rest no excuse to abandon their plan. Though as Lunch time closed in there were certainly a few who tried.

"But Harry I just can't think we've covered everything. I mean don't we want to go, I dunno study protection spells for a few days first?" Ron asked plaintively.

"What's the matter Ron? Afraid you'll never know Blaise's preferred style of underwear?" Harry snickered. He was trying to keep himself loose, and finding it difficult he'd never snuck around all that much in broad daylight before.

After Potions and just before lunch Harry and Hermione waited some hundred or so feet from the classroom (still containing the dangerous and obsessively watchful Severus Snape) for Ron and Ginny. Hermione was a bit nervous.

"We don't even know how to get down there Harry, and what if her room's booby-trapped? You remember what Moody's office was like don't you? All sorts of security."

"Hermione if we can break into the Department of Mysteries we can break into Novotny's room." Was all Harry said as Ron and Ginny rounded the corner at the end of the hall. Hermione was about to remind him that that particular bit of breaking and ending hadn't gone all that well, when she reminded herself an indignant, guilt ridden Harry was even less rational than an obsessed one.

"So where to now?" Ginny asked.

"Well if it's below the Dungeons; we have to find a way to go down." Harry said.

"Oh yeah there's our intrepid leader's mind at work." Ron said, he looked distinctly unnerved.

"Thanks Ron. Any idea 'Mione?" Harry said looking down the hallway in the opposite direction from the Potions Classroom.

"Well there's probably stairs round that corner up there." She said pointing in the same direction.

"Wow I'm truly in the presence of geniuses; you're right I'm not cut out for this hardcore detective work." Ginny said in a low voice.

Hermione shot her a look, but Harry ignored her as they rounded the corner to indeed find stairs. They looked as if they were rarely if ever used. The House Elves didn't seem to clean this particular area of the castle and dust coated everything. Bad for those with allergies but excellent for those trying to trace someone else's steps as there were clear footprints in the layers of dust that they could only hope belonged to their mysterious professor. No one said anything as they descended the stairs, unaware that someone was watching them.

"Everyone stay quiet, if she is down here we don't want her to hear us coming; only speak in an emergency." Harry whispered. It was incredibly dark down there, the only light coming from a single torch burning some hundred yards ahead of them.

"There's a good bet." Ginny whispered ignoring Harry's instructions. They moved silently the rest of the way to the door; encouraged to see that the footsteps disappeared underneath it as they had been unable to follow them in the dark of the corridor.

"Harry if she's…" Hermione began.

"I know." He said reaching for the handle. As he opened the door the group held their collective breath. Waiting to hear Professor Novotny's deep angry contralto greet a disturbance.

"Well no problem there." Ron said as they stared down at another staircase; the footprints inviting them to follow. There was a faint hint of torchlight at the bottom.

After they had descended the staircase they continued to follow the footprints off to the right towards another torch-lit doorway. "Wow not exactly paranoid at all is she." Ron said as the second door revealed yet another staircase.

"Not at all if she doesn't have anything to hide." Harry said as they descended the third staircase. This time the footprints led off to the left. Ginny sighed as they sighted the next door.

"You know eventually people will wonder what happened to us." She said as they approached the door. Harry was beginning to wonder whether the hour and a half they had for lunch would be enough time. As he opened the door this time he was relieved to see no more stairs were present. But slightly worried that there was no trace of light within the room.

"What if she's sleeping?" Hermione asked.

"She wouldn't be sleeping at noon. She'd either do it in the morning or just before dinner." Ginny pointed out reaching for her wand.

"Lumos." Harry muttered having beaten her to it. The room was small. At least smaller than Harry had thought most teachers rooms would be. They'd raided offices before but never a professor's actual living quarters. It was unsurprisingly cold even for a dungeon. The only things visible within the magical beam were the edge of a large darkly adorned bed and several bookshelves and dressers arranged around the room against the walls. Harry raised his wand a little higher to reveal several unlit torches and a cold empty fireplace.

Shooting sparks from his wand onto the torches and into the fire Ron provided them with a clearer view of their surroundings. Other than what they had initially seen there wasn't much to the room. Other than a desk and large trunk on the other side of the room next to a doorway which appeared to lead to a bathroom.

"Not much of a decorator." Ron said moving into the middle of the room.

"So what are we looking for Harry?" Ginny asked. Moving closer to the nearest bookshelf and touching a large red leather-bound book lightly. The title was in Russian giving her little hope of finding something incriminating in a brief once over.

"I dunno, any letters, weapons, pictures anything that'll give us a clue why she's here." The others nodded and got to work. Hermione sat at the desk opening the top drawer. Ginny resumed her search of the bookshelves and Ron…sat on the edge of the bed staring confusedly about the room.

Oddly enough it was Ron who discovered the first thing of interest.

"OWWW!" he shouted jumping off the bed and grabbing his left ankle in pain. The other three simultaneously shushing him and running to his side.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered emphatically.

"Something bloody bit me!" Ron spat in only a half whisper. Ginny and Harry both looked at the bed.

"Something underneath it?" Harry asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ginny said reaching for the edge of the covers that were currently dusting the stone floor. The others quickly drawing their wands and pointing them at the bottom of the bed.

"Ron I swear if it's a bloody bug I'll…" Hermione began.

Ginny whipped the covers up to reveal…absolutely nothing. Four heads bent to investigate. But could find absolutely nothing under the bed aside from a plushy blanket that had been strewn somewhat carelessly underneath.

"She's a slob too that's just great. Nice work Ron." Harry said… " Way to find that killer blanket that is damning." Ginny added as they stood back up. And promptly leveled their wands again in surprise.

"Is that?" Hermione asked somewhat less verbosely than usual. The 'that' to which she referred was a small red fox which was now sitting on top of the bed giving them accusing looks.

"Ah well I guess it wasn't the blanket then." Ginny said lowering her wand.

"Oughtta make a bloody hat out of you." Ron said. The fox barked and trotted toward him on the bed. Ron took a step back before he could stop himself much to Hermione and Ginny's amusement.

"Oh is Ron afraid of ickle foxxie?" Ginny laughed.

"Well at least it's not a spider Ron." Hermione said covering her mouth. Ron was not amused. And walked over to the desk to continue where Hermione had left off; muttering something like, "hope it's rabid," as he went.

Hermione and Ginny laughed again and both reached down to pat the fox. Shutting up promptly after it had nipped both their hands. "Ow! You little…" Ginny started.

"Serves you right; the lot of you." They turned to find the source of the voice standing in the doorway. Tonks' hair was dark today in short uneven patches. She did not look particularly pleased to find them there.

"And to think I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Shame on me. Gin you need to learn to lie better. Now what exactly do you all think you're doing?" she asked moving into the room. Harry was about to come clean with their suspicions when he saw something that raised even more. The fox who had been growling at him a moment earlier leapt off the bed and skittered over to Tonks' feet jumping up and bracing its front paws on her leg. When it started to whine, the Auror reached down and scritched lightly behind its right ear; at further whining she lifted it clear off the floor and held it in her arms.

"Uh not for nothing but how'd you two become such good friends?" Ron asked still rubbing his ankle.

"Professor Novotny asked me to feed him while she's away during the day. Odd isn't it how he doesn't attack people who've been invited?" she said pulling away when the fox began to lick her face. "Now what are you doing here?" she asked again.

"We were trying to find out why Professor Novotny is here at Hogwarts, and where she goes during the day. And if she really didn't know what that thing in the foyer was." Harry said mostly to the floor. He liked and respected Tonks and she was one of few adults who didn't normally lecture him on this sort of thing. To be frank he didn't think she'd ever been angry at them before.

"Oy really, the four of you if you want to know something _ASK_." She said exasperated sitting on the bed and continuing to pet the fox that was now curled up in her lap.

"You mean you know?" Harry asked.

"Yes I know and if it will prevent you burgling in the future I'll tell you." She replied as they stood to listen.

"Look obviously this stuff isn't to be common knowledge so keep your gobs shut promise?" she asked as each of them nodded. "The Ministry has suspicions that the Vampires may be considering helping You-Know-Who. So they asked her to come and find out if that was true after all there's no one better at finding them is there? Additionally they believe one of the Vampires You-Know-Who is trying to enlist is an ancestor of hers; they're hoping she'll finally be able to stop him if that's true. So during the day she goes to look for him. Apparating all over the place apparently. She hasn't said if she's found anything. And finally if she says she didn't know what that thing was; then she doesn't know all right?" she asked finally. Harry was disinclined to simply leave it at that.

"How do you know all this stuff?" he asked.

"She told me. Now if you're done playing amateur detective for the day can we please go back upstairs before this one falls asleep and I have to budge him?" she asked nodding towards the drowsy fox in her lap. She moved to push him off her lap much to his dismay which produced a loud whine as he hit the comforter on the bed. He continued to do so until Tonks planted a small kiss on the tip of his nose and scritched his ear again.

"Geez, foxy has too mommies a bit?" Ron said. As he exited the room. Tonks hit him swiftly upside the back of his head.

"Actually now that he said that you two are awfully chummy aren't you?" Ginny said as Tonks shut the door behind them.

"All right knock it off." She said even in the torchlight her face was scarlet.

"AW! You are you're snogging!" Ginny said far too loudly for Harry's taste.

"Oh come on Gin' Tonks doesn't swing that way." Ron said eliciting a laugh from Hermione.

"Besides you'd have to be some kind of desperate girl to go after Novotny I mean she's downright scary." He continued. Tonks hit him again.

"Not that it's any of you're business; but she happens to be an excellent mentor, I've learned more from her on patrol than I did in three years of Auror training."

"I dunno, I'm pretty sure whatever she's teaching you, wasn't on the curriculum there." Ginny said quickly before running towards the stairs. Tonks sighed. Hermione giggled. Harry thought about what they could've found uninterrupted. And Ron wondered whether or not this new revelation meant Tonks would kiss Blaise Zabini or not.

Author's Note- ::Ducks debris being thrown her way:: Yes yes I know it's been over a year. Seriously don't get your knickers in a twist. But still anyone who read the story previously who stuck around…Bravo I don't deserve your interest.


	8. Why so Serious?

Hermione, Ron and Ginny having been completely satisfied by Tonks' answers were more than content to leave their little reconnaissance mission as a complete if somewhat unnecessary success. Harry of course would have none of it. Unfortunately it was becoming increasingly difficult lately to sway his friends.

"Harry mate give it up already." Ron lamented for the third time that hour.

"No Ron I'm telling you there's something wrong here. And I'm going to find out what it is." The others groaned loudly and returned to their dinners without even feigning continued interest. Halloween had passed two weeks earlier and the term was in more than full swing. Hermione was completely swamped with schoolwork. And Quidditch had added stress for Ron, Harry and Ginny. Defense Against the Dark Arts had become particularly taxing for the entire school as Professor Novotny's lessons got harder and her temper shorter.

"So, ve have finished a review of offensive hexes vith admittedly little to no progress from most of you. Next veek ve shall begin…defensive hexes." The pained intonation of this sentence lacked Novotny's previous venom entirely. She sounded tired. Harry had noticed well Hermione had noticed and alerted Harry; that their Professor had looked increasingly drawn and fatigued over the last few weeks.

"I believe that's all I have scheduled for tonight. You may return to vhatever it is you do instead of studying for the remainder of the evening." With this uncharacteristic remark the young woman sat dejectedly behind her desk. Harry thought Ron was going to sing as he leapt from his chair. However as always Hermione could be counted upon to completely ruin a pleasant event.

"Professor?" she said weakly; still sitting at her desk.

"Granger you are currently much to my dismay passing this course vith….how do you call it…flying colors. I vould love to fail you…don't tempt me." Novotny was staring at Hermione with a look that had true hunger in it. Any sane person would've stopped there and gone off to enjoy the rest of their night. Unfortunately of all Hermione's amazing mental attributes: sanity was not among them.

"Professor it's just that, perhaps since we have extra time…you could tell us about vampires." Harry froze near the door with Ron.

"I thought you already received your lecture on vampirism." Novotny said flatly clearly unamused.

"Well yes, but you are the expert right?" Hermione asked. Harry was beginning to see what she was doing and hoped dearly Novotny would fall for the bait. Perhaps they would learn more about her activities on behalf of the Ministry yet. Novotny sighed deeply. Most of the Slytherins took this as the cue to leave and bolted before she could officially recant her offer for the rest of the night off.

"Vhat do you vant to know Miss Granger?" she asked. Harry was surprised at how easily their professor had relented. Maybe she really was as tired as she appeared.

"Well I mean how do they live?"

"They don't. Somehow I think you vere avare of that." Hermione changed her approach.

"Well I was more referring to their….socialization." at this remark Novotny's face turned from angry to amazed.

"How on earth vould I know that? I don't exactly get invited to tea vith them."

Hermione took a moment to recover, "Well yes Professor but surely you've studied them in great detail and have some idea of their social structure. I mean is there a governing body of any kind do they have families that kind of thing. It's really the only topic no one seems to discuss in books about them."

Novotny considered this for a moment before sighing heavily. "As far as ve know there isn't much…socialization. They tend to be loners though there have been rumors of…how vould you call it? Big groups er…"

"Communities?" Hermione offered helpfully; Novotny gave her a less than genuine smile before continuing.

"If you say so, ve know there is a….order a…nobility etcetera though ve aren't sure how it vorks. They have meeting places. Ve don't know how often they meet or vot it is they do vhen they are together. Does that answer your qvestion?" she asked finally looking at Hermione appraisingly over her boots on her desk. She was breathing uncharacteristically heavy, and Harry couldn't help but think she was even more tired than they had imagined.

"Yes Professor, thank you." Hermione said whisking her bag onto her shoulder and nodding at Novotny as she led Ron and Harry confusedly out of the classroom and into the dungeon corridor.

"What was that about?" Ron asked catching up with her.

"I wanted to know." Hermione said as they ascended the newly repaired staircase into the Entrance Hall. Harry knew she wasn't giving them the whole story and by the look on Ron's face; he could tell they both knew their friend better than she thought.

Just as he was about to ask her what she really had meant however they ran into Tonks who was just now descending the staircase.

"Wotcher; where are you lot off to?" she asked pausing on the stairs.

"I think the better question is where you're going." Ron said looking at her reproachfully; he apparently still wasn't over the little revelation in the old dungeons.

"I don't have to answer that; but seeing as I can give you lot detention you do have to answer me." She said looking rather pointedly at Ron.

"We're headed back to the dormitory." Hermione said. Tonks gave her a look and a smile that prompted Harry to add: "We swear."

"Well since you're behaving yourselves: I'm going to tell Valeria that it's me and her on patrol duty again tonight. Read into that whatever you like Ron. But you're all lucky I don't rat you out to her." she said turning back down the steps and continuing towards the dungeons.

"Yeah well….how's that little flea bitten rat chaser huh?" Ron asked a little louder than he probably should have at Tonks' retreating back.

"Really Ron; Novotny could've heard you!" Hermione said.

"So what the little bugger ought to be made into some very warm mittens…" he said.

"Oh come on you didn't like Crookshanks either and he turned out to be…"

"Just as looney as I said he was…he just happened to be on the right side." Ron said defensively; no matter how far they were removed from it he had never quite gotten over Scabbers' secret life. But Harry was more concerned with Hermione's current secret.

" 'Mione you mind telling us what you were really up to back there?" he asked as they passed through the Entrance Hall and onto the Grand Staircase.

"Look I really was just curious…but I don't want you to fly off the handle about this Harry…I've been doing some research on that Vampire Lupin was talking about Vasilly Novotny and it turns out what he said was true; he's one of the most feared: all over the world. And the last confirmed sighting of him was just six months ago…in London and…" Ron interrupted her before she could say anymore.

"Wait! You mean some mad blood sucking corpse is in the bloody country and you didn't tell us? Merlin's pants 'Mione why didn't you…?" he began but Hermione cut him off.

"Because Ron I knew you'd react this way! Listen I think that thing that was here after Harry might have something to do with…"

"Wait when did we decide it was after me?" Harry asked as they turned up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.

"Well mate it did seem awfully interested in you didn't it?" Ron asked.

"Anyway what I was going to say" Hermione began: " I think it may have had something to do with what Tonks was talking about the other day; about the vampires joining up with You-Know-Who I mean if Vasilly is part of the Vampire nobility than he might be here to negotiate with him. We should tell Dumbledore."

"Why didn't you say anything to Novotny about this?" Ron asked as they murmured the password to the portrait and went into the common room.

"Because there's no way she would listen to me Ron I mean really." Hermione answered as they came to a halt in front of the staircase to the Girls' Dormitories.

"So what you're saying is you think that thing was a Vampire?" Harry asked.

"I would hope for her sake that Novotny's seen enough of them to be able to recognize one…no I think it was something connected with them." Hermione said, "I'm going back to the library tomorrow to find out more but I don't think I'm going to find a picture of that thing anywhere." She said goodnight and went up the stairs to her Dormitory leaving Harry and Ron in the common room.

" Ron I think we ought to do a little investigating." Harry said looking at his friend.

"Harry mate I'm beat. Besides as I said earlier: we should stay out of this one I mean we really have no clue of what's going on this time." Ron replied.

"Exactly…we need to know more; besides we can't let 'Mione find out everything on her own she'd be insufferable." Ron chuckled at that but still seemed less than convinced as they headed up the steps to their own beds.

"C'mon mate we have the Invisibility cloak I just think we should follow Tonks and Novotny tonight I mean Tonks seems to get her to open up a bit." Harry said.

"Yeah probably more than I'd like to watch Harry." Ron whispered as Harry moved across the room to his four-poster and pulled the cloak from his trunk.

"This better be worth it." Ron whispered as they left the room and went slowly back down the steps, out through the portrait and back the way they'd come to the dungeons where another class was just being dismissed from Novotny's room.

"They're all looking chipper…maybe it's just us she doesn't like." Harry said as they passed the room and waited in an alcove across the hall. They didn't have to stay there long as Tonks came down the steps shortly thereafter and stopped at the door.

" You ready yet? Or do you have seventh year bones stuck in your teeth?" she asked with a laugh. There was what sounded like a snicker from within followed closely by the Professor being questioned exiting the room and locking the door behind her.

"So ve have vot floors tonight?" she asked.

"Actually we got the grounds; lucky us huh? In bloody November." Tonks replied as her and the other woman moved towards the stairs. Harry and Ron in hot pursuit.

"Cold here doesn't bother me really, I'm used to vorse." Novotny said as they reached the Entrance Hall, Ron and Harry nearly tripping up the steps and giving themselves away as they followed.

"We have to make it to the door first Ron." Harry whispered as quietly as he could, but much to his surprise Novotny turned on a dime and stared right at the top of the stairs; directly at Harry and Ron.

"Severus told me about something the Potter boy had…an Invisibility…"

"Don't worry I have personal assurance that they are in bed." Tonks said cutting her off.

It was odd how quickly Novotny accepted this and turned to join the other woman who was paused by the door. Ron and Harry took the opportunity to scurry to it before their professor had caught up. As the gigantic door opened onto the decidedly chilly school grounds Harry dearly wished they'd known they'd be going outside as even the sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted him seemed no match for the task.

"I don't suppose you found anything today. I mean you know about your, what was he; your great uncle?" Tonks asked as they moved down the path and made a sharp right turn to begin what was sure to be at least an hour long walk around the castle. Ron groaned next to Harry under the cloak and Harry would have sworn Novotny looked over her shoulder at them.

"No, I'm beginning to vonder if; vot did he call it? "Ironclad Intelligence" Is English for seeing things drunk." Tonks laughed maybe a little louder than Harry thought necessary as they passed the corner of the castle and began the trek around the lake.

"Have you ever come close?" Tonks asked, gesturing towards the banks of the lake to signal she wanted a closer look. Novotny glanced behind her again and Harry had the overwhelming urge to duck behind something.

"Many times. He is particularly fond of these encounters I think. Testing me." Her voice sounded bitter, abnormally so.

"It's difficult for you isn't it? Knowing a member of your family caused so many people pain." Tonks said quietly, Harry felt Ron sigh next to him and had to silently agree; they weren't interested in freezing their wands off for an hour-long discussion on feelings.

"Severus informs me you should be familiar vith such difficulties." Novotny replied. Tonks stopped moving a foot from the waters edge.

"You know I really wish you wouldn't talk to that git so much." She said sighing and looking very interested in a rock just to her left. Harry felt something akin to bile in his throat as Novotny reached forward and put her hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You can't feel responsible." Novotny said moving her hand to Tonks' neck.

"Can't help it, can you understand that?" Tonks said turning to face the other woman. Harry thought for a moment he heard Ron gag softly.

"I can, I von't deny that I can. But after a vhile Nymphadora you have to realize that there are things beyond your control." Harry coughed a little at Ron who grew silent. They were only a hundred feet or so away and they couldn't afford to have their cover blown.

Tonks smiled wryly, "I thought I asked you not to call me that?"

"Because I have been so accommodating of your little friend? Granger?" Novotny chuckled a little, Harry bristled at the reference.

"Hermione. Valeria really please don't lecture me you aren't the first person to point out that my relationship with lovely auntie Bella isn't healthy." Harry thought it was something closer to 'plague' but then anyone's 'relationship' with Bellatrix Lestrange tended to be in that category.

"Granted, but Nymphadora-" Tonks punched her shoulder and Novotny stumbled, "Dora? Dora how many of those people understood, really understood vhat that feels like? I vill never stop hunting Vasilly, I can't; not until vun of us kills the other. But you have to understand that if you decide that's how it has to be, than either vay she is taking your life. I just vant to be sure you know that." Novotny's hands were on either side of Tonks' face as she said this and Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"Mate I can practically feel the kiss coming can we just go? I don't think them working out their demons….physically will give us any clues." Harry shushed him.

"Look even if they do kiss wouldn't this be like your fantasy or something? I mean you're a sixteen year old boy." Harry turned back towards the lake when Ron elbowed him again.

"My fantasies I will have you know do not involve the female incarnation of Snape and a woman I consider my adoptive older sister!" Harry shushed him again; they'd been talking again and he missed it because of Ron's squeamishness.

"Valeria, it just feels so personal." Tonks said. Harry couldn't see that well in the dark but he would've sworn her eyes were welling.

"Of course it does; she's made it personal… vhat you have to do is find something to…to…_govno*…_fight…uh…" she stuttered.

"Face?..uh…stop…help….counter-" Tonks offered.

"Yes!" Novotny said in relief. "You need something that makes you happy…enough to make you forget that she makes you upset." She said with an expression of extreme accomplishment. It occurred to Harry that this little interlude at the very least was making Novotny less frightening by the minute.

"Really mate it's coming we should go it's…" Ron whispered next to him; just a second too late really as Tonks had wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck and was currently pressing her mouth against Novotny's with some urgency. Harry's stomach lurched.

"Merlin's beard! What did I say? What did I just say?" Ron rasped shifting violently under the cloak to avert his eyes.

"Ron! Cut it out they'll hear us!" Harry replied.

Novotny and Tonks frankly seemed far too preoccupied to notice them. Novotny's hands which had been behind Tonks' shoulders were traveling lower before Harry's traumatized gaze; making purposeful stops at her side, waist and hips before settling upon her ass and pulling her forcefully into the heated kiss. This elicited a squeal and a giggle from Tonks that made Harry's head hurt.

"Oh! Oh Harry c'mon now reconnaissance over I can't watch this!" Ron whined next to him. Novotny's eyes flicked towards them just as he finished and Harry's breath caught. She was staring at him; he was sure of it. Her mouth was still otherwise occupied but Harry was sure he saw it twist into a smile and he was equally sure it had less to do with Tonks than she would have liked. Novotny's right hand slid up Tonks' front to the bottom of her shirt and slipped beneath it.

"Harry really I've had enough this is so beyond wrong." Ron whispered.

"Ron she's staring right at us." Harry muttered softly, "I swear to god she's looking at us right now; if we move she'll have us made." He said as Novotny's hand continued upward and Tonks' shirt began to ride up with it.

"Are you crazy? She can't see us let's just go!" he pleaded, "Really Harry I mean…I can't believe I'm watching this."

"Then shut your damn eyes and your mouth too!" Harry said through clenched teeth terrified that Novotny could hear them. He didn't want to watch this anymore than Ron did but if the alternative was discovery he could always repress the memory.

Just as Novotny's hand closed around a bit of Tonks that prompted Harry to shut his eyes as well the ether threw him a bone.

"Whoah! Easy there lovey I'm not that kind of girl." Tonks said breathily; breaking the embrace. Ron relaxed next to Harry under the cloak.

"Thank Merlin." He sighed.

"Sorry, Dora I guess I got a bit…carried avay." Novotny said putting her hands back on Tonks' hips and kissing her lightly. Tonks was much less affronted than Harry would've liked, smiling broadly and returning the kiss.

"Don't get me wrong here; it wasn't the activity so much as the location. Getting felt up by the lake in sixth year was lovely but I'm not old enough for that to be nostalgic yet." She said. Harry tried to breathe deeper as Novotny's attention was now firmly on Tonks.

"I'm sorry. I…you know not many vomen vhere I come from," Novotny seemed to be searching for words again, "Not too many of them vould dare to kiss me." She stammered looking at the grass, then at Tonks and just for the smallest moment in Harry and Ron's direction.

"The Eastern European standard of beauty is obviously deeply skewed." Tonks said, Novotny laughed.

"No they are afraid, of Vasilly." She said. Ron shifted under the cloak.

"He's taken a lot from you hasn't he?" Tonks asked concern chasing the smile from her face.

"My very life." Novotny replied. Ron shifted again…this time onto a branch with perversely loud consequences.

"Did you hear that?" Tonks asked snapping her head in her direction. Both women pulled their wands. Harry turned and glared at Ron in what little light they had available to them. Ron for his part could do little more than look appropriately mortified.

Tonks walked past them just a foot to Harry's left, checking around the corner of the castle with her wand held aloft. Novotny was walking towards them; directly towards them; moonlight glinting off the individual scales of her black dragon hide attire. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and took a small step backward pulling slowly but insistently on his sleeve to get him to follow.

"I don't see anyone." Tonks said from the corner. Novotny smirked.

"Neither do I." she said softly then, "Stupefy." She said calmly raising her wand. Harry felt like someone had punched him in the neck his breath sputtered and quaked as his back hit the cold earth behind him. The cloak was still covering him; Ron on the other hand had not been so fortunate.

"RON!" Tonks shouted running down the slope. Ron's face was a mixture of surprise and utter panic as he turned to face her.

"Uh." He started. Tonks' hair previously purple and long, had retreated in an instant and turned a violent shade of red.

"Don't even. Harry stand up I know you're there." Her voice was amazingly even but somehow this did not convince Harry that showing himself was the best idea at the moment, "NOW!" she growled through clench teeth. Harry stood up pulling the cloak off as he did so and rubbing his collarbone where Novotny's spell had hit him.

"Listen Tonks," he started; before he could finish Tonks had torn the cloak out of his hands.

"You two are going back to the dormitory right now." She said; her eyes were burning yellow.

"Dora," Harry turned to face Novotny; still smirking. He wanted to hit her so badly…," Dora vhy don't you take them back to Gryffindor tower I vill continue the patrol vithout you until you return?" she asked one eyebrow lilted upward. Tonks nodded and grabbed Harry and Ron by an arm each before wheeling around towards the castle.

They had been silent the entire way through the entrance way and up the stairs; the Pink Lady was in sight and Harry found himself wishing that Tonks was simply too angry to deal with them at the moment. He wasn't happy of course that she'd been upset but would prefer some time to think of possible responses before she started screaming. No such luck of course as she released the two of them roughly onto the landing.

"Now before I send you back to bed would either of you like to take a stab at coming up with an excuse that doesn't make me want to hex you?" she asked, her eyes had returned to normal; emboldened Harry breathed heavily ready to try.

"Hermione." Ron said before he could open his mouth. Harry stared in amazement.

"Hermione." Tonks repeated staring blankly at Ron. Ron turned to Harry then back to Tonks.

"She asked us to follow you." He said. Harry felt his insides go cold. He wasn't a leading expert on the subject but he was pretty sure two girls being mad at you was worse than one and Ron seemed intent on digging their hole deeper.

"She thinks Novotny's up to something and she wanted us to make sure you were safe on patrol with her." He stammered. Tonks, somewhat predictably did not appear to be buying it. Harry had a moment of true terror before leaping off the cliff after Ron.

"Yeah, she read up on her ancestor, uh Vasilly and she thought there was a chance he might try to attack Novotny on patrol. So she sent us to be your backup." He said. Tonks stared at him; then Ron did too.

"You know if you guys are going to lie to me; again tonight, you could at least have the decency to agree on a story." She said icily.

"No really you can ask her." Ron said prompting a disbelieving stare from Harry and an indignant one from Tonks.

"Allright." She said before she snapped the password to the Pink Lady and nearly ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory leaving Harry and Ron to wander into the deserted Gryffindor common room on their own.

"Are you insane?" Harry whispered.

"Are you stupid?" Ron replied.

"Tonks I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione protested as she was fairly well dragged down the steps by the angry metamorphmagus.

"Ron, Harry she doesn't know what you're talking about." Tonks said releasing Hermione's arm as they hit the common room.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she came down the steps.

"Go back to bed Gin." Tonks snapped as she rounded on the boys.

"Listen really Tonks we were worried-" Harry started.

"Stop, just stop the three of you I mean really spying on me? You're worried so you follow me around when I can't see you?" she asked. Harry noticed something different in her face this time; something hurt.

"I still don't know-" Hermione began.

"Yes we've established that but you're no better. Seriously the three of you I really thought after last year you might have learnt to leave these things alone. You nearly got Dumbledore sent to Azkaban, Sirius is dead and I was in hospital for a month!" Tonks' voice was getting louder and Ginny tried to put a hand on her arm but it was brushed away, "Even if I thought for a moment that you were doing anything other than you're usual snooping around… I mean Valeria is here trying to protect you all from very real danger and you have the nerve to treat her like she's got the damned dark mark on her bloody forehead?" Harry felt his face flushing.

"Maybe it's you we should be worried about," he said his voice straining in his throat as if it thought this wasn't a good idea, " maybe if you were patrolling every night like you're supposed to instead of throwing yourself at her like a bloody schoolgirl you might take the time to notice she's not quite right is she?" he spat the accusation out with such force he thought for a moment his chest was going to explode. Tonks' face burned red and the yellow came back to her eyes. Ron and Hermione stayed prudently silent.

"Fuck you." Tonks spat. Tucking the invisibility cloak under her arm. "I'm going to hang on to this. Till I think you can be trusted with it. When the lot of you are ready to grow up and to apologize for making right gits of yourselves you come find me. Till then you can all piss off." She stormed out of the common room. Harry's hands were trembling.

"Well that was brilliant Harry, Ron thank you both for being sure I was included." Hermione said slumping into one of the armchairs. Ginny followed suit.

"That's not really helping 'Mione." Ron said leaning against the mantel.

"It wasn't supposed too. I mean I don't even know what happened but I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you probably deserved that." She said giving Harry a steelier than usual glare.

"Can you believe her?" Harry asked turning to Ron, "I mean bringing Sirius into this like I don't know everybody blames me for it? What if we didn't do our 'usual snooping' these last few years eh? Voldemort would've returned years ago, Ginny'd probably be dead and her psychotic aunt would've had her head on a platter by now." Ginny folded her arms across her chest.

"Has it occurred to you Harry that maybe just perhaps she didn't say those things explicitly to hurt you? That maybe she said them because you violated her trust and hurt her?" Ginny asked. Hermione turned to stare at the younger girl.

"Insightful Ginny but pointless now." She said. "You do of course recognize however that even if she's wrong Harry you just lost us our best source of information on the Professor you are so sure is not quite right?"

shit

A/N: ok for real this time I swear I'm going to finish it. If there's anybody out there who still cares I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry.


End file.
